Riding Straight into Storms
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: To keep the peace with the dragons Hicca will have to face some serious storms. Alvin is back and ready for war. Choices must be made when Dagur becomes chief, and relationships are tested and broken because of those choices. And as she uncovers more about the Riders, Hicca soon discovers Volisus was only the begining of her destiny. Tuffcup FemHiccup. Sequel to Rider's Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the beginning of a new Riding Straight into Storms. I'm really looking forward to this one.  
**

**Thanks for clicking on this and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_This is Berk, for years it was Viking vs. Dragons. The battles were brutal and bloody. It was a never ending war which coasted both sides to lose loved ones._

**Thump… Thump…**

_Sometimes, it seemed like it would never end._

**Thump… Thump…**

_Now things are different. _

**Thump… Thump!**

Hicca opened her eyes slowly as she was awoken by the sounds of thumping coming from her roof. As it continued she groaned, turning onto her side as she pulled her blanket around her tighter.

"Please, just for one morning, can't I sleep in?" Hicca asked as the thumping became slightly louder and harder, shaking dust from between the wood of her roof. Hicca groaned again and placed her pillow over her head, trying to block out the thumps.

It didn't help. The thumping only became louder, which finally made Hicca cave.

"Okay, okay… I'm up…" She yawned as she got out of bed. As she got up off her bed her foot and legs began to wake up. It was weird having the feeling of awakening in her legs which went down to her feet or at least to her right foot and the left part of her leg where wood met flesh.

Hicca sighed as she left her room. She was still adjusting to her prosthetic and what it was like feeling something in one leg that she couldn't feel in the other. She walked down the stairs quietly to not wake up her father and stepped out into her village.

_Berk isn't the same anymore. We can be like any other village of Vikings, but there's one thing that makes us different from any other village._

It was cold, like most mornings on Berk. Hicca rubbed her bare arms has she walked out into the cold air. She was still too used to her usual long sleeve tunics, but she loved her new short sleeve tunic. It was the same color as her old one, the hood on the back came in handy, and it showed off her birthmark which she wore with pride.

_You see most places have parrots or ponies for pets. _

The sounds of chirps made Hicca look up at the roof of her house, where Toothless was looking down at her.

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy," Hicca said looking up at Toothless. He chirped at Hicca which she knew meant that he was happy even if she was annoyed. "Do you always have to wake me up to go flying?" She asked as Toothless climbed down the house. Toothless just chirped at Hicca, who smiled at him. She didn't need her Rider powers to know what he was saying, she knew him well enough to know what he wanted most of the time. "So, ya ready?" She asked and Toothless nodded.

Hicca grinned widely as she climbed onto Toothless' back and hooked her prosthetic into the saddle petal.

_Berk doesn't have ponies or pets. We have dragons._

"Let's go!" She yelled happily just before Toothless took off into the sky, flying straight into the clouds.

* * *

Toothless shot up through the clouds above Berk as Hicca cheered happily, filling the sky with her laughter.

"Let's see what you've got today!" She said to Toothless just before the dove down beside a mountain. He flew around the tall stone rocks that sprouted out of the ocean as Hicca looked for just the right one. Her eyes locked on two rocks that were connected by a stone bridge that was connected to both stones.

"Ready bud?" Hicca asked and Toothless nodded giving her the okay. Hicca unhooked her right foot from the petal first then unhooked her left prostatic one. Toothless shook as Hicca stood on his back. "Easy, easy…" She said and Toothless tried to stay flying while shaking as they got within millimeters of the stone bridge.

Hicca jumped over the bridge as Toothless flew under it. It was just a few very short moments, but those moments felt longer as the rush of her stunt ran though her body, before Hicca fell back onto Toothless's back. She quickly hooked her feet back into the petals which steadied Toothless's flying.

"Yes! Finally!" Hicca cheered as Toothless growled happy like she was "Come on boy, let's go home." she said and Toothless nodded as they began to head back.

When Hicca and Toothless got back to Berk the village was starting to awaken as the sun rose up over the ocean. Vikings were walking around, and so were dragons. There were dragons almost everywhere on Berk walking along side or flying with their Viking riders on their backs.

Hicca smiled as she looked down at the village she once hated being born into.

Life had changed greatly on Berk.

_It's amazing how much can change in a month. That's how long it's been since the Riders were discovered, since the defeat of Volisus, since I lost my leg. Since the events of all those things Berk has changed for the better._

"Come on boy," Hicca said as Toothless looked up at her from the corner of his eye "Let's go to the academy." She said. Toothless nodded and the two headed off to the arena, which was now Berk's Dragon Training Academy.

_The academy has got to be one of Berk's biggest changes. It's weird using the arena where we used to kill dragons to train them, but it's totally awesome. By training dragons we've learned more about them, and how to live with them. _

_We found out the hard way that dragons can't be changed. Trying to force change on a dragon is just asking for trouble. We're still rebuilding the food storage._

As they flew into the academy Hicca was a little surprised to see Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs there with their dragons Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug. It was odd because normally she was the first one there because Toothless woke her up so early.

"Hey guys." Hicca said as she got off of Toothless. Astrid and Fishlegs looked and smiled at her before they returned to what they were doing, which was looking through the Book of Dragons and making edits.

"Morning," Snotlout said, not really paying attention to his cousin. He was too focused on looking up at Hookfang who had a loaf of bread, which was probably Snotlout's breakfast, in his mouth. "Hookfang put that down right now!" Snotlout yelled at Hookfang while Hicca just sighed, already knowing what was going to happen next. Hookfang dropped the bread and chomped down, gently, on Snotlout. He lifted him up and shook him around, causing Snotlout's yells to echo in Hookfang's mouth.

"Snotlout, you have to scratch under the chin to get a dragon to drop something." Hicca yelled looking up at Snotlout as he hung out of Hookfang's mouth.

"Yeah I remember now," Snotlout said, his voice echoing in Hookfang's mouth "He still dropped it though." he said in his defense. Hicca just rolled her eyes, knowing this wouldn't be the last time Hookfang would do this to his rider.

"Do you want a hand?" Hicca asked looking up at her cousin.

_Snotlout is well… Snotlout, there's no other way to put it. He still the same person who most of the time I can't believe I'm related to. Things aren't as bad between us as they used to be, but he still drives me crazy sometimes but I guess that's what family does._

"I say we leave him there." Astrid said as she looked up at Snotlout hanging from Hookfang's mouth, smiling.

_Astrid is the same tough girl who everyone on Berk knows will do anything to prove that she is the best at almost everything. She's not as bad as she used to be and we get along better then we used to, but she is still one of the most competitive people on Berk._

"I'm with Astrid on this." Fishlegs said causing Hicca to sigh.

_Fishlegs, being the biggest dragon fact nerd that he is, loves having the dragons around. He gets giddy like a girl sometimes and I can't say I blame him. There's so much more we need to know about dragons, but that doesn't stop Snotlout from picking on him._

"Come on Hookfang," Hicca said as Hookfang looked down at her "Drop him," she ordered in a kind tone. Had this been anyone else Hookfang would have dropped Snotlout, so that he could do the same thing to them that he had to Snotlout. Instead, because it was Hicca, Hookfang just dropped Snotlout and lead down to her. "Good boy!" She said as scratched the arena of skin between the horns on Hookfang's head. It was an area that was difficult for many dragons to get when they had a scratch there.

"You are too nice to the dragons." Snotlout said as Hicca scratched the area, causing Hookfang purr.

"Maybe if you were nicer to them then Hookfang would stop trying to attack and eat you," Fishlegs said as he wrapped his arms around Meatlug's head, hugging her "I'm nice to Meatlug, which is why our relationship is so good." he added as she licked the side of his face.

"Shut up. Hookfang and I have a great relationship." Snotlout said which made both Astrid and Fishlegs scoff while Hicca rolled her eyes. It even sounded like Hookfang scoffed a bit.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Astrid said as Hicca rolled her eyes at her friends as she walked over to Toothless, who was eating some of the fish the group kept around for their dragons. She scratched the top of Toothless's head, which made him purr and made Hicca smile.

As she scratched Toothless' head, she felt something behind her. Something was behind her and it made the hairs on the back of Hicca's neck stand up straight. She was about to turn around when suddenly…

"Sneak attack!" Ruffnut yelled as she grabbed Hicca and pulled her into a hug, causing her to scream. Hicca turned around as Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut broke out into laughter. From the corner of her eyes she could also see Tuffnut laughing by the gate, and it even seemed like the dragons were laughing

"Ruff! Don't do that!" Hicca said, but couldn't help laughing. The rush of being scared ran through her body, causing her knees to shake. On her right leg the rush went to her feet while on her left it ended once it reached the part where bone met wood. It was still odd to Hicca, feeling something in one leg but not the other. Gobber had said to would take some getting used to.

"Sorry." The female with said, but was still laughing even as Hicca lightly slapped her shoulder.

_Ruffnut and I have become friends, kind of. Since the peace was made between us and the dragons it's easier to let go of the anger towards someone. She's still super crazy, but she also super awesome and nice once you get over the craziness. _

As the laughing died down Tuffnut walked over to Hicca.

"Hey babe." He said as he pulled Hicca into a hug.

"Hi sweetie." Hicca said knowing that the nickname bugged Tuffnut. Tuffnut smirked, knowing Hicca had done that on purpose, and then turned her to face him so he could kiss her.

_Then finally there's Tuffnut, my boyfriend. He can be as crazy as his sister, but I love him for it. I also love the big sweetie he is, even though he'll never admit it. He'll say I'm the sweet one and he's bitter. I think it's just a guy thing to never admit when they're sweet. _

Hicca smiled into the kiss as did Tuffnut, but a groan that filled the arena killed the mood.

"Gods, can you two not be so sickly sweet?" Snotlout groaned as Tuffnut glared over at his best friend. Hicca rolled her eyes.

"So Hicca," Astrid said, getting Hicca's attention "What are we working on today?" she asked.

"Hand signals still. We need to keep working on them," Hicca said. About a week ago Fishlegs had shown Hicca the hand signals he had started with Meatlug and she had felt like it was a good idea for everyone to know how to communicate with their dragons if they were ever in a situation where they couldn't speak to them. "So, let's get started." She said and everyone else nodded before they got to work.

* * *

"Toothless," The Night Fury looked at his rider as she stood in front of him "Battle Ready!" she yelled as her hand balled into a fist which she pulled towards herself. Toothless growled as he lowered his head and spread his wings outward, ready to fight. Hicca smiled and Toothless shifted back so he was sitting on the ground, calmly waiting for orders.

"Plasma Blast!" Hicca said, pointing down at the ground as she spoke before throwing the shield she had into the air, which Toothless blasted away.

"Good job boy," Hicca praised him "Smile." she said as she ran her finger over her smile. Toothless looked at her strangely as he made himself smile. It was clearly forced, but it still made Hicca happy.

"Not bad," Astrid said as Hicca and Toothless looked over at her. The blond turned to face Stormfly, who was standing a few feet away from her rider. "Stormfly, spine chuck!" She commanded and pushed her hands out. Stormfly immediately whipped her tail towards Astrid, causing a line of spikes to just barely miss her.

"Well that's better than last time." Astrid said as she pulled the spike that was caught in the edge of her boot. Any closer and it would have hit her foot, which would not have been fun.

"Hookfang! Annihilate!" Snotlout yelled as he threw his fist down, aiming at the wooden panel in front of him and Hookfang. Hookfang's eyes narrowed before he fired at his rider, throwing Snotlout back and into the wooden panel.

"Bulls eye!" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut chuckled darkly while Astrid and Fishlegs snickered. Hicca just rolled her eyes and sighed smiling.

"Well I guess that might need some more work," A voice from behind said. The group stopped their actions and turned towards the gate as Gobber walked in. "How you lot doing?" He asked.

"Hey Gobber." Hicca said as she smiled at her former teacher.

_Gobber is still Gobber. The same old one handed and peg-legged blacksmith who will crack a joke at some of the worst times and it will be enough to lighten the mood. I'm technically no longer his apprentice since the academy got started, but I still work in the forge and give him a hand. I can't help it. The forge is like my second home, just like Gobber is like a second dad to me._

"What's up?" Tuffnut asked walking over to Gobber and Hicca.

"It's Mildew again," As soon as the words left the blacksmith's mouth the six teenagers simultaneously groaned in the same tone "He's up at the plaza, trying to convince your dad that dragons are bad, again." Gobber said as Hicca sighed rubbing her face. She knew what Mildew was trying to do; it was the same thing he tried to do every almost every day now.

"Come on, let's go before he turns the whole village against my dad," She said and began walking out of the arena. Toothless fallowed his rider, as did Gobber, and quickly the other's followed them to the plaza. "Is he ever gonna give up on his whole "I-will-forever-hate-dragons" thing?" Hicca asked as they walked.

"Probably," Gobber said "But I think he'd have to die first, or someone will have to kill him."

"Can we do that?" Hicca asked looking at Gobber with puppy eyes.

"As much as it pains me to say it Hicca, you can't kill Mildew." Gobber sighed sadly.

"Damn." Hicca hissed as they walked towards the village.

* * *

Hicca wasn't wrong when she said Mildew was trying to turn the village against Stoick, again. It was all he ever did now. The elderly man was shouting at the top of his lungs and a crowd was starting to gather in the plaza as he continued to yell. Stoick stood for all to see, watching Mildew in silence as the old man shouted his thoughts.

"These dragons are dangerous!" Mildew yelled as Gobber, Hicca, and the group joined the crowd of people who were gathered to listen to Mildew. Their dragons flew onto the roofs of the houses around the crowd to watch what their riders and what the other villagers would do. The only dragon who stayed on the ground was Toothless, who was sticking very close to his rider.

As Mildew spoke Hicca glared at him. This was one of those times where she wished she could still light her arm on fire.

_Mildew… His name matches his horrid attitude and his putrid smell, which is why he lives so far away from the village. He's one of Berk oldest villagers, and at one point he was a great Viking but now his glory days are over and he's nothing but an angry old man. _

"You need to lock these dragons in cages Stoick," Mildew said getting very close to the chief's face "Who knows when they can turn on us?" he said, spiting onto the chief's beard as he spoke. Despite this, Stoick held his face calm and cool.

"Mildew, we've been over this before," He spoke, calm and controlled "The dragons aren't gonna attack us. We've seen enough evidence to show that all we need to do is change our ways a little." he said sounding so calm. Hicca stared at her father, amazed as he kept himself calm and controlled. If she was in his situation she would have punched Mildew in the face out of annoyance by now.

_Stoick the Vast. Chief of Berk, one of its greatest warriors, and my father. Before all we would do is argue over dragons because we had such differing views__,__I wanted to help them while he wanted to kill them. Now that there is peace between us and the dragons he's defending them. It's so odd seeing my dad defend dragons, but it's one of the things that makes me proud to call him my father._

"Why should we be the ones to change? Maybe it's the dragons that should change." Mildew said and that got some agreement from the crowd. Hicca glared at him as the old man turned and looked right at her. His eyes locked with her's, and he smirked. That was when something snapped in Hicca.

"Aren't you the one who said you can't change a dragon?" She said breaking away from the crowd and stepping into the half circle that had been formed around Mildew and Stoick by the villagers.

Mildew smirk dropped and he glared at Hicca as she smirked at him.

_Mildew is really the reason the academy exists now. He was the one who said a dragon couldn't be changed and that's what got me thinking on how to live with them without forcing change on them. I'm glad that he was right about being unable to change dragons, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to push him off a cliff. _

"These dragons aren't fit to live with civilized men." Mildew argued, but he wasn't looking at Stoick or the crowd as he spoke. He was looking right at Hicca. She just smirked; she knew what he was trying to do. He wanted her to give up and let him win, but she was not about to.

"They're more civilized then you Mildew." She argued causing some, mainly her friends and Gobber, to laugh.

"Hicca," Stoick said in a tone and Hicca looked at him, knowing what the tone in her father's voice meant. As she looked at him he gave her "Shut-up-or-your-grounded" warning look. Hicca pressed her lips together and walked back to Toothless' side in the crowd. Mildew opened his mouth ready to speak but Stoick cut him off.

"I don't know about you lot, but I like knowing that I can sleep peacefully at night because a dragon won't attack. I like knowing that I'm not gonna have to risk my life every night. And I like knowing my daughter is safe, even if I'm not around because there's a dragon to protect her. Now how do you feel?" He asked looking at the crowd, avoiding the glaring look that Mildew was giving him.

"I'm with Stoick!" Someone from the crowd spoke up.

"He's right!" Someone else agreed and that was quickly followed by other's saying the same thing. Mildew glared at the crowd, then at Stoick, and finally at Hicca and her friends. As the old man glared at them Toothless growled, ready to attack. Hicca placed her hand on Toothless' head keeping him in place while she kept her eyes locked with Mildew. The glare between them lasted for what felt like forever before Mildew finally caved.

"Bah, you'll all see soon. You'll all see the dragons can't be trusted." He said as he walked away from Stoick and into the crowd, right past Hicca.

"And you can be?" She said looking up at him.

"Hicca." Stoick spoke with the same tone which made Hicca press her lips together. Mildew glared down at her for a moment before looking away.

"You should learn to hold your tongue girl," He spoke as he started to walk "Someone might just try to cut it out one day." he muttered as he walked out of the crowd and back toward his house.

* * *

Normally, at night, everyone was gathered at the Great Hall eating dinner, avoiding the cold the night brought with. Unlike their parents, Hicca, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins were gathered at the tower above the arena with their dragons. Their dragons were lying down in a circle with their riders resting against their backs. There was a fire burning, warming the teenagers as the cold fall air blew through Berk. Tuffnut was the only one not resting against his own dragon. He was resting against Toothless' back with Hicca tucked next to him.

"Remind me," Tuffnut said as he looked at his friends "Why can't we kill Mildew?" he asked.

They were gathered at the tower above the arena with their dragons. Their dragons were lying down in a circle with their riders resting against their backs. There was a fire burning, warming the teenagers as the cold fall air blew through Berk. Tuffnut was the only one not resting against his own dragon. He was resting against Toothless' back with Hicca tucked next to him.

"There's a good reason," Fishlegs said "Right?" he asked looking to his friends for some answer.

"No," Astrid said after thinking about "No… There is no good reason for Mildew to still be alive."

"But sadly, he is," Ruffnut groaned as she lend back onto Barf and Belch. She just laid there for a few moments before quickly sitting back up. "So, total topic change, what are we gonna do tomorrow in training?" she asked looking over at Hicca, which caused everyone else to look at her.

"I think we should keep working on the hand signals and then work on our trust exercises."  
"Oh no… No, no, no…" Fishlegs said and he began to hyperventilate.  
"Fishlegs, you can do them." Hicca said trying to calm her friend before he had a panic attack.

"No, no, no," Fishlegs argued as he wrapped his arms around Meatlug's head "I trust Meatlug, I don't need to do a test to prove it." he said and Hicca sighed. She knew why he was doing this. He was scared, but that was kind of the point. They had to show their dragons it was alright to be scared.  
"Pansy." Snotlout said and Hicca shot a glare over at her cousin. He kept thinking it was some competition to see who had the better relationship with their dragon.

"Didn't Hookfang let you fall into the ocean last time?" Astrid asked as she looked over at Snotlout. The memory suddenly entered everyone's mind of the last time that they were doing trust exercises. The last time they had done them Snotlout had tried to prove how good of a relationship he and Hookfang had and ended up falling into the ocean because Hookfang didn't even notice his rider was gone.

"...Shut up." He huffed causing everyone to laugh. Hicca laughed but soon stopped and looked at her friends as they kept laughing. She couldn't help smiling at the sight.

_Sometimes this all feels too much like dream that it actually scares me, I'm scared that all of this will be a dream. That I'll wake up to another dragon attack and all the hard work to protect Berk and the Riders would have been for nothing._

Her smile dropped as Hicca's eyes wondered away from her friends and to her prosthetic. As she stared at it her mind started to wonder back. Back to the day everything changed for Berk, the day she fought Volisus.

_I'm glad all of this is real and that none of this is a dream, but there are some things I wish could just be dreams._

As she thought about Volisus her friends' voices faded away, along with everything else around her, faded away.

_She was back in the hallow volcano, the one she had fought Volisus in when she was on Dragon Island. She looked and gasped at the sight around her. There were bodies of dragons, Vikings, and Riders all around her and they were all covered in blood.  
Hicca felt like screaming at the sight around her. _

"_You failed," Hicca's eyes went wide as she heard that voice from behind her. She turned slowly and locked eyes with Volisus. He looked much older, older then Hicca had ever seen. His skin was dry and wrinkling, it drooped on his face kind of like a pancake. Was this what Volisus really looked like at three-hundred years old? "You have failed; you failed to protect your family and those Vikings." Volisus said as Hicca looked back to the bodies around them._

"_No, no, no." Hicca said as she looked around the cave. How? How had she failed? She defeated Volisus! She destroyed the stone; she had lost her rider powers because of it. How could this be happening?_

"_Yes… Yes you have," Volisus said as he grinned evilly and his eyes glowed with greed. Hicca turned back to him and as she faced him Volisus quickly grabbed Hicca by her neck. "Get ready to join your friends." He hissed as his grip on Hicca's neck tightened. Hicca tried to fight back, but she couldn't for some reason. Her vision started to blur and darken and she was starting to find it harder to breath._

_No, this couldn't be happening…_

"Hicca!" Hicca jumped as she snapped out of her daze and back into reality. She looked up at her friends, who were all looking at her strangely. The only one who wasn't looking at her like the others were was Tuffnut, whose eyes were filled with worry. "Are you okay?" Ruffnut asked and Hicca nodded.

"Yeah, just… tired." She lied as she rubbed her eye.

"I guess we all are," Astrid said "It's getting late so we should head back." she said as she stood up. Snotlout and Fishlegs fallowed her lead, which caused both their dragons to get up.  
"See you guys tomorrow." Snotlout said as he mounted Hookfang before flying off with Meatlug and Stormfly fallowing him.

Ruffnut got up too stretching before she mounted Barf's neck while Tuffnut and Hicca got up. Before Hicca mounted Toothless the male twin pulled her into a tight hug. He placed his hand on the back on her head as Hicca's face pressed into his shoulder.

"Night." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Hicca hugged him tighter as he kissed her forehead before looking up at him.

"Night." She said and pushed herself up on her one foot to kiss his lips. Tuffnut smiled into the kiss as did Hicca as butterflies burst in her heart. The moment was perfect, and was quickly interrupted by Ruffnut's gaging.

"Guh… Not to ruin the moment-" The female twin began.

"You just did." She shot a glare at her brother for interrupting her before she could finish her sentence.

"-But we have to go home lover-boy." She said as Tuffnut rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine," He said and looked back at Hicca "Love you." he said and kissed Hicca on her cheek.

"Love you too," She said and Tuffnut smiled at her before "Come on boy, let's go home." As she flew back to her home Hicca couldn't help smiling as she thought of Tuffnut. He really was a big sweetie. Hicca smiled happily, but her smile slowly dropped as she thought back to what happened at the tower. "I had another one of those dreams boy," She said looking down at Toothless "Why do I keep having them? And now I'm having them when I'm not sleeping. Why?" she said as Toothless flew into the window of her roof which led into her room.

Hicca climbed off of Toothless, who stared back at her. Hicca sighed and scratched his gills, making him purr. She missed hearing him. She liked talking to Toothless, she still did it and even though she knew he wouldn't say anything back, she missed hearing his voice. Toothless yawned and Hicca hugged his head before they climbed into their separate beds.

"Night Toothless." Hicca said and Toothless chirped before Hicca blew out the candle, filling the room with darkness. Toothless was out in less than two seconds, his soft snores filled the room quickly. Hicca on the other hand couldn't sleep. She just stared at the darkness above her, waiting for her body to just give into sleep.

_I hate lying to them, but I just don't want to talk about it. Volisus is gone, and aside from Mildew, life is finally perfect on Berk. I want to move forward and forget about what happened on that island, but that's easier said than done._

_He's still here. He's dead, but he's still here in my head. The dreams… I've been having them off and on, but lately I've been having them more and more as the days go by._

_Why can't he just go away for good?_

* * *

**Wow... That is a lot of stuff. I think I went a little overboard on everything, but I really wanted to show where everyone was right now. I rewrote some scenes from other episodes for build up. If your able to guess which episodes I used I'll send you a sneak peak from the next chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reading this! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody *Yawn* sorry for the extra long wait, I didn't expect this to be so late. School's be crazy and family drama caused a serious lack in sleep so I'm supper close to just passing out now.  
**

**Thanks for being so patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_They were dead, all of them. They had been slaughtered, like animals. _

"_No, no, no…" Hicca felt her heart start to race as she looked at the dead villagers and dragons around her. The village was up in flames and the cries of others filled the air. Hicca looked around, trying to find someone who was still alive. She couldn't find her friends or her father. She couldn't see Toothless or any of the other dragons._

_She had to find them. She had to protect them. She turned, ready to run and find everyone, but something stopped her. _

"_You can't help them," The hair on the back of Hicca's neck stood up. The voice had come from behind her, and she knew it. She turned slowly to face Volisus who was standing behind her, his hands covered in blood. "They're all dead." He hissed as his familiar bone chilling grin spread across her face._

"_No, you're wrong,"_

_Hicca said as she looked at Volisus. He continued to grin, and slowly started nodding as she shook her head. "You're wrong!" She yelled at him, but she couldn't help feeling that he was right. _

"_I told you, I told you I would make you suffer," Volisus said as he stepped towards her. She tried to run, but her legs were frozen. She couldn't run. She could only stare into his power-hungry eyes, as Volisus grabbed her cheeks with one of his hands, which were covered in blood. The blood covered her cheeks as Volisus forced her to look at the bodies. "This is all your fault, demon." He whispered into her ears. _

"_No, no!" Hicca yelled and then-_she woke up.

Her eyes practically popped out of her skull as she opened them while shooting up in her bed. She breathed in and out quickly before her heart rate slowed and her body began to relax.

"It was a dream," She said to herself "Another damn dream," she said as she laid back down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a while, looking out the window at the night sky. The dark blue of the night faded into light blue which meant morning was coming soon. Hicca continued to stare at her window until a familiar black figure with large green eyes blocked her view.

"Hey boy. Did I wake you?" She asked as Toothless looked down at her. He didn't say anything as Hicca sat back up and scratched his head. Toothless purr before he pulled away and stared at Hicca.

As he stared at her Hicca could tell he was worried.

"It was just a dream. I'm fine." She tried to ensure. Tough she could no longer hear Toothless' voice Hicca was able to tell what he was thinking sometimes base on his facial features. It really amazed her how human Toothless could be at times.

Toothless rolled his eyes and scoffed, clearly not buying his rider's words. Hicca huffed and laid back down, turning on to her side so that her back was to Toothless. She heard Toothless huff and walk away from her bed, back to his so he could go back to sleep. He quickly fell back to sleep and his soft snores filled the room, but Hicca just stared at the wall of her room across from her. She was not going back to sleep, not after that dream.

This wasn't unusual. Since the dreams had started Hicca refused to go back to sleep after she had one. Toothless clearly didn't like it, but he couldn't stop her. All he could do was be annoyed with her.

"They're just dreams," Hicca told herself as she glared at the wall "They're just dreams." she repeated, keeping her eyes locked on the wall and forcing her eyelids to stay open despite how heavy they were.

She kept them open, locked on the wall. As she stared at the wall it felt like hours had gone by until finally the sun rose up over the ocean, awaking Berk with its sunlight.

* * *

"You look like crap."

Hicca looked up from her breakfast to glare across the table at Astrid.

"Thanks Astrid. It's a new look I'm trying out." She said sarcastically. Astrid just rolled her eyes and looked away from Hicca. She huffed, wondering why she was stuck with Astrid this early in the morning. Things were better between them, but there was still some tension between them.

Being stuck with Astrid this early in the morning along with the fact she had not gotten anymore sleep since her nightmare was causing Hicca to have a head-ache.

"I'm just saying it cause you look like it," Astrid said and Hicca shot another glare at the blond as she rubbed her temples, hopping to ease her head-ache "Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked and Hicca's body stiffened for a moment as she looked away at Astrid, back down at her breakfast.

"… I had some trouble," She admitted, not looking at Astrid as she mixed her breakfast porridge. She was silent for a moment before she looked over at Astrid. "But I'm fine!" She said, with too much enthusiasm in her voice.

Toothless, who was sitting on the ground beside the table near where Hicca was sitting, scoffed. Hicca looked down at him and he looked up at her. He glared at her, annoyed with the lies she was telling her friend. Hicca glared down back at him. The two stayed like that for a short while, but it felt much longer to Hicca and Toothless as they glared at each other.  
"What's fine?" The sound of a familiar voice caused Hicca to look away from Toothless. As she looked up a smile filled Hicca's face as she looked up and saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut standing over the table. Tuffnut smiled over at Hicca and walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey babe." Tuffnut said as he sat next to Hicca. Hicca smiled before kissing him. As the couple kissed Ruffnut groaned silently as she sat down next to Astrid.

"So, what's going on?" Ruffnut asked as Hicca and Tuffnut broke their kiss.

"Hicca says she's fine when she looks like crap." Astrid said and Hicca once again glared at her blond friend. She really didn't understand why Astrid was so instant on making it clear she though Hicca looked like crap.

"She does not." Tuffnut argued as he wrapped his arm around her in a protective way. Hicca looked down at her breakfast, trying to hide her smile. She loved it when he was sweet like this, even though he would never admit he was really sweet.

Hicca looked up shyly at Tuffnut as he looked down at her. They just smiled at each other before Tuffnut leaned down to kiss her. Hicca smiled into the kiss; pushing herself a little more into the kiss which made Tuffnut smile also.

A familiar groaning voice killed the mood between Hicca and Tuffnut. They pulled away from each other and look over at Snotlout as he sat down at the table. Fishlegs was also there, his face already buried into the Book of Dragons.

"Not something I wanna see in the morning." Snotlout said as Hicca rolled her eyes. Why did he have to keep doing this?

"Then leave." Tuffnut said looking over at his friend. Hicca smiled before she went back to eating her breakfast, along with everyone else. The table's subject changed to dragon training and what they were doing.

"No." Fishlegs spoke stubbornly, much like a child being told to do something would.

"Fishlegs." Hicca warned in a mother-like tone.

"No," Fishlegs repeated "I'm not doing it." he insisted stubbornly. The group groaned, annoyed with Fishlegs. It wasn't really causing any problems for the group, but it was really, really, really annoying. Fishlegs just refused to break and give into what they wanted him to do, which was shocking since he was so easy to break normally.

"You're killing us legs." Ruffnut groaned as she pushed her hands into her face. The group went back to trying to talk Fishlegs into doing what they wanted, but when two large shadows casted themselves over the table. The group looked up, surprised to see Gobber and Stoick looking down at them.

"Hey you lot." Gobber said smiling down at the table. Hicca smiled up at Gobber and Stoick.

"Hey Gobber, hey dad." She said as Stoick smiled at her.

"Morning," He said and shot a look over at Tuffnut. The male twin felt shivers run down his back as his chief stared down at him. The look in Stoick's eyes made Tuffnut move his arm off Hicca and away from her. As the male twin moved away from Hicca Stoick's face seemed to change and become happier. "So, what are you all doing today?" Stoick asked seeming much happier.

"Hand signals." Fishlegs said happily as he looked over at Stoick.

"And trust exercises." Astrid added, causing Fishlegs' face to fall. He looked over at Hicca with wide and sad eyes.

"Can we please just skip those?" Fishlegs asked, sounding like a whiney little kid.

"Nope." Hicca said and she had that mother-like tone.

"Why can't we just do our training on the ground?" Fishlegs begged "It's safer that way!" he whined and Hicca groaned as her head-ache started to hurt even more now.

"That's the whole point Fishlegs. We need to be in situations where things aren't safe because we're not always going to be in that situation." She said and as she spoke Stoick and Gobber just watched her. They looked at each other and then turned away as Hicca continued to try and talk Fishlegs' into doing the trust exercise.

* * *

Gobber and Stoick walked away from the teenager's table and over to their own table. As they sat down Gobber couldn't help smiling.

"Well she sure has a handle on the academy." He said and Stoick couldn't help smiling either.

"Yep, I'm surprised she's taken to leading it so well." He said looking over at the table. Hicca was still talking to Fishlegs, and she seemed to be talking differently to him now, probably trying to get him to relax about the exercise.

"I'm pretty sure that runs in the family," Gobber said looking over at Stoick, who shot a look over at Gobber but he still smiled. As the two ate their breakfast the blacksmith decided to change the subject. "So have you gotten started on the treaty?" He asked.

"Yeah," Stoick said and his smile fell. He groaned, probing his elbows onto the table and pushing his hands onto his forehead "I have no clue what we're gonna do about the dragons." He said wondering what he was going to do.

"Oswald might be fine with them," Gobber said, knowing what the other chief was like "Plus, he's probably already heard about what Hicca has done," he added. As he spoke he turned to look over at the table. As he and Stoick looked over at the table, Gobber started to realize something. "She's acting strange." He said and Stoick looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hicca's acting odd," Gobber said "Normally she's all jumpy and happy around this time of year." He said remembering what Hicca was normally like around this time of year.

"I know," Stoick said. He had noticed it a week ago. Normally by now she would be reminding him all about the treaty. "I think she's forgotten." He said and Gobber's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked sounding shocked "Doesn't she normally remind you?" he said and Stoick nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess she's a little distracted right now." Stoick said as he looked back over at the table. Hicca was laughing with her friends before she turned to look down at Toothless, to scratch his head and neck which made him purr.

As he looked at the scene over at the table Stoick could help smiling at how much Hicca had grown and how she was still growing.

* * *

"Meatlug! Hug!" Fishlegs said as he wrapped his arms around his body. Meatlug smile before she charged at Fishlegs, knocking him off his feet and on to his back. The group watched as Meatlug licked Fishlegs' face. Snotlout scoffed as he watched the scene between dragon and rider.

"Yeah, that was super awesome." He said sarcastically and Hicca shot her cousin a glare before looking back at Fishlegs she said.

"It could come in handy," She said as Meatlug climbed off of Fishlegs so he could get up. Snotlout looked at her like she was crazy, but Hicca ignored him. She could see it could come in handy if Meatlug and Fishlegs were separated. Hicca turned away from Fishlegs and turned to the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, your turn." she said and the twins looked at each other with matching grins before they walked away from the group and over to Belch and Barf.

Barf and Belch looked at their riders as they stood in front of them. Hicca watched closely, wondering just how this was going to work. The twins might need to have good relationships with both heads, but that was not the case. Ruffnut was closer to Barf and Tuffnut was closer to Belch. Whenever either twin wanted their dragon they would call it over by calling the name of the head they favored.

"Barf, go!" "Belch, come!" The twins spoke at the same time and as they spoke they both acted differently. Ruffnut pointed towards the village while Tuffnut pulled his hands towards himself.

The two opposing orders caused Barf and Belch to do different actions. Barf tried to pull away and fly to the village while Belch tried to move over to Tuffnut. The two actions caused Belch and Barf's heads to bang together.

Hicca cringed as Belch and Barf groaned in pain. She looked over at the twins, who were glaring at each other. They quickly turned back to their dragon, each with their own idea of what was going to happen next.

"Barf sky!" "Belch ground!" As they spoke Ruffnut pointed to the sky while Tuffnut pointed to the ground. Again Barf did as Ruffnut said, which was trying to fly off the ground, and Belch did what Tuffnut said, which was lean down to the ground. The two opposing actions caused Barf and Belch to flip and land harshly on the ground.

Hicca cringed once again and looked over at the twins, who were glaring at each other.

"What are you doing to Barf?" Ruffnut asked.

"What are you doing to Belch?" Tuffnut asked.

"Guys, guys," The twins looked away from each other and over at her "Barf and Belch are one dragon. You need to use one signal at a time." she said and a grin spread across Ruffnut's face.

"Alright," The female twin spoke in a dark voice "Barf! Attack Tuffnut!" she yelled, surprising her brother. Tuffnut didn't even have time to realize just what his sister meant because Barf's head bashed into him, throwing him into Snotlout which caused both boys to fall onto the ground.

"Ruff!" Astrid yelled as the female twin chuckled darkly.

"I don't think that's what Hicca meant." Fishlegs said as Tuffnut got back up. He glared at his sister before looking over at Belch and Barf.

"Belch! Eat Ruffnut!" He ordered and Belch did just as he was told by chopping down, gently, on Ruffnut.

"Ow!" Her yells echoed inside of Belch's head. Hicca huffed and looked over at Tuffnut.

"Tuff come on!" She said and Tuffnut groaned.

"Fine... Belch drop Ruffnut." He said and once again Belch did as he was told. As Belch let her go Ruffnut glared over at her brother, who stomped over to her.

"What the Hell was that for?" Ruffnut asked shoving Tuffnut backwards a little.

"What the Hell was with making Barf attack me?" He asked punching his sister in the shoulder. Ruff retaliated with punching him in the gut, and Tuffnut did the same by punching her in the face. While this was normal for the twins it was not the best thing for Belch and Barf to be seeing. The heads were already starting to try and attack each other like the twins were.

Hicca huffed for the millionth time today. She didn't understand why twins almost always had to fight, but she probably never would because she didn't have a sibling. Well… she didn't have a blood related sibling, but she did consider him her brother at times.

Hicca's thoughts were interrupted by Astrid shoving her elbow into Hicca. The brunette glared at the blond who looked at her friend briefly before looking back at Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The twins were still fighting, which was also causing Belch and Barf to fight.

"Guys knock it off!" She yelled. Tuffnut stopped first which gave Ruffnut the perfect moment to punch his stomach. As Ruffnut chuckled darkly Tuffnut forced himself to hold back attacking her and focus on what Hicca was going to say. "Look Barf and Belch is one dragon. You need to work together with each other if you want to use the signals."

"Well how are we supposed to do that?" Ruffnut asked.

"You'll have to figure that out yourselves," Hicca said, which caused the twin's faces to drop. Neither excepted her to say that, but it was all she could say. She didn't have a sibling and she didn't ride a Zippleback, so Ruff and Tuff were on their own right now. The twins looked at Hicca and then at each other, and finally they turned to look at Barf and Belch who had both calmed down. The tension in the air started to fade, but it was still there so now was probably the best time to head out. "Come on, we need to start the trust exercise." Hicca said, which caused Fishlegs' face to fall as she and the others mounted their dragons.

* * *

The wind was rushing through her ears as she fell like a rock from the sky. She was so high up, and she was dropping so quickly that if she hit the ground she would just splat on the ground like wet mud being dropped onto the ground. Anyone else would be screaming, trying to save themselves in vain, but Hicca was very calm.

She just had to wait. She had to just wait a few more seconds.

She saw the familiar black shape from the corner of her eye which made her turn onto her stomach so she was facing the ocean as she fell. She just waited a few seconds before Toothless flew from underneath and caught her on his back.

"Nice going Toothless," Hicca said smiling down at Toothless. Toothless smiled up at her and Hicca patted Toothless' head. She knew he would always be there when she needed him. She trusted him, she would always trust him. As they flew back to the group, who were watching from the sky above, Toothless flew so him and Hicca were beside Fishlegs and Meatlug. "Okay Fishlegs, your turn. Jump!" She said and Fishlegs' face filled with fear as he looked down at the ocean below.

"No!" Fishlegs yelled stubbornly and Hicca huffed annoyed. She felt like she was dealing with a child right now.

"Fishlegs, it's a trust exercise. You have to trust that she'll catch you." She said, hoping it would convince Fishlegs to take a chance. She had no doubts that Meatlug would catch Fishlegs, but he clearly had some.

"I like doing my trusting on the ground!" Fishlegs argued and turned his face away from Hicca.

"Fine. Watch this Chickenlegs. Woo!" Snotlout said and cheered as he slipped off of Hookfang's neck. The group watched as he fell and they waited to see what Hookfang was going to do, which was nothing. Hookfang just kept gliding in the wind, like he didn't even notice Snotlout was gone.

"Should we say something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut asked whispering to Ruffnut.

"Give it a moment…" Ruffnut said looking at Hookfang, waiting for someone to tell him what was happening. It didn't take long for someone to snap and tell him what was happening.

"Hookfang!" Hicca yelled, getting Hookfang's attention. As the Monstrous Nightmare looked over at her Toothless roared. Hicca didn't understand what Toothless had said, but based on the fact Hookfang's eyes winded and he looked down to see Snotlout falling down to the ground, she had a pretty good idea.

"Not feeling the trust!" Snotlout shouted as he fell closer and closer to the ground. Hookfang dove down and quick to catch Snotlout before he turned into a pancake. Hookfang was able to catch Snotlout, but they had fallen too quickly and were unable to stop. They fell and crashed into the house below them, which made the whole group cringe as they watched Hookfang and Snotlout crash into the house.

As she looked down at the house Hicca's face filled with dread.

"Oh crap." She hissed, getting everyone else's attention.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked and Hicca turned to look at her friends.

"That's Mildew's house." She said and everyone else's faces fell. They quickly turned back down at the house right as Hookfang and Snotlout flew out of the house, which caused the hole in the roof to become much larger.

"You'll pay for this!" Mildew shouted from below as the teenager flew away, back to the arena.

"Oh something tells me we're gonna hear about that later." Hicca said as she looked down at Mildew and the house. She knew tonight there was going to be a talk between her and her father about what just happened.

* * *

After practicing their hand signals for hours Hicca dreaded going home that night. She knew her dad had heard from Mildew today, and she knew the academy was in trouble.

"You gonna be okay?" Tuffnut asked as the group walked from the arena back to the village. He noticed the nervousness in her as they walked. Her neck was tense; you could see her veins on her neck in her skin because of how tight it was being pulled by her muscles.

"Yeah, it's just a talk with my dad." Hicca said trying not to sound nervous, which was impossible right now. She felt like she was going to be sick and too many thoughts were running through her mind. She was terrified that this would be what broke Stoick into giving in and sending the dragons away.

"I'm surprised he didn't come down and yell at Snotlout." Astrid said shooting a glare at Snotlout.

"Hey!" He yelled "It's not my fault."

"Says the guy who crashed through Mildew's roof." Ruffnut pointed out and Snotlout glared at her before turning away.  
"Shut up." He huffed and walked towards his house with Hookfang fallowing. Fishlegs fallowed the same actions as Snotlout by going home with Meatlug, Astrid also did the same with Stormfly. Ruffnut began to walk to her house with Belch and Barf fallowing her.

Tuffnut turned to Hicca and pulled her close. Hicca hugged him tightly and looked up at him so Tuffnut could press his lips softly onto her's. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled down at Hicca.

"See ya in the morning." He said and Hicca pressed a good-bye kiss onto his lips before pulling away slowly.

"Night." She said as she pulled out of their hug. Tuffnut smiled and waved good-bye as Hicca walked towards her house with Toothless fallowing her while he walked back to his home.

As she stood outside her door Hicca tried not to focus on the knots in her stomach that made her think she was going to barf butterflies. It was a bit easier for her since the putrid smell of her father's boots was distracting, but they were making her want to actually barf. Toothless sniffed the boots and quickly pulled away, growling in sickness.

"Don't do that boy, not on boot night," Hicca said petting Toothless' head before she turned to look at the door. She pushed the door open slowly and looked inside. There was a fire burring, lighting up the room so Hicca could clearly see her father's shape as he sat at the table. She entered slowly before calling out, "Dad?" which caused Stoick to look over and see her and Toothless.

"Hicca, we need to talk about something," He said and Hicca gulped at the sound in his voice. It was his strict chiefing voice, and everyone on Berk was scared of it. "Sit down." He said and Hicca did just that. She sat down on the other side of the table with Toothless by her side.

As she sat down Stoick stood up from his seat. He stood up out of his seat and pulled something out and slammed it down onto the table so loudly it made Hicca jump. She looked down at it and back up at him, smiling nervously.

"Shingle again? I thought we had roofing material for dinner last night," She joked, hoping it would lighten the tense mood in the air. Stoick stared down with his stone cold eyes at her. Hicca's smile dropped and she wished she could run away right now, but she had to fix this situation. "It was an accident dad. Mildew is probably making it worse than it really is." She said knowing Mildew. He liked to stretch the truth when it came to the dragons.

"A hung dragon and an obnoxious boy crashed through his roof, twice." Stoick said and Hicca looked at her father nervously.

"Well, that's… exactly what happened." She admitted and looked down at the table.

"Of all the houses on Berk Snotlout had to crash through Mildews," Stoick said as Hicca looked back up from the table "You know he hates dragons more than anyone."

"Yeah, why is that?" She asked, hoping it would change the subject.  
"Hicca, don't change the subject," Stoick said, catching his daughter's plan "Look, you and your friends are going to fix Mildew's roof. We can't have anything out of place for the next few days." he said and Hicca's face filled with confusion.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked. She didn't know what was coming up, but now that she thought about it she felt like she had forgotten something, something important.

"…You don't know?" Stoick said and he looked shocked "Well that's a first." he chuckled.

"What? What?" Hicca asked in a demanding tone. She knew something was coming, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember.

"Wow. I remember all on my own and you forget?" Stoick chuckled as Hicca glared at him annoyed. "Well, it has been pretty crazy for the past few months so that's explainable."

"Dad, what's going on?" She asked, trying not to growl.

"The Berserkers are coming in few days." Stoick said and Hicca's eyes went wide with shock. The Berserkers were coming; the treaty had to be resigned, just like it had to be every year. She always remembered when they were coming cause she always looked forward to it.

How could she forget they were coming?

How could she forget he was coming with them?

* * *

**So... Sleepy...  
**

**Please review and if you guess the episodes used in this chapter you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. Good night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gods... I am so tired. Sorry again for the late update. School's been busy and since I live in America my family celebrated Thanksgiving, which was crazy. But the chapter is done! Wa-ho!  
**

**I don't own HTTYD or Dragons: RoB or DoB.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain drummed on the roof above her like a never ending uneven beat that was out of synch with Toothless' soft snores and her father's loud snores that could be heard from down the hall. Hicca was the only one in the Haddock household to notice the sounds, but she didn't really care about rain, Toothless, or her father. She was too busy thinking. She couldn't sleep for once. She was not fighting the need to rest because there was no need.

There was excitement bubbling within her, it was filling her with energy and keeping her awake. She felt like a little kid again which was how she felt every year when the Berserker Treaty came up. But this year there was something different. Usually she would be wide awake with a large grin on her face, but instead she looked confused as she stared at her ceiling.

"How did I not know?" She asked herself. She had been asking that question for most of the night, trying to find an answer. She never had to look at the calendar or ask her father when the Berserkers were coming, she just knew. It was some feeling inside of her that always told her they would be coming the within the week and she would be the one telling Stoick they were coming.

This was the first year she didn't know when they were coming.

"How did I not know?" She asked herself again as she turned on her side. She stared into the darkness trying to understand why she didn't realize the Berserkers were coming, but without even realizing it she fell asleep before she could get an answer.

* * *

"_Bad Luck Hicca! Bad Luck Hicca!" Astrid sang as she danced around Hicca, who was curled up with her knees to her chest. _

"_Leave me alone…" Hicca sobbed in a whisper as more tears rolled down her checks. Why did this always happen? Why did she have to do this? At least neither Snotlout nor the twins were with her this time, it was always worse when they were fallowing along with Astrid._

_Astrid stopped her dance but Hicca refused to look up from her knees. Astrid glared down at Hicca and walked over to her, just to kick the dirt in front of her onto Hicca. It made the brunette happy that this time she kept her eyes covered. _

"_You are so pathetic. You'll never be anything but a weakling." Astrid's words hurt for those of a five year old. Hicca bit her lower lip as she tried to keep the tears from falling, but it never worked. They always came and showed how weak she was, just like Astrid said. _

"_Shut up." Hicca looked up from her knees and broke out into a smile. Astrid looked terrified like anyone would be with Dagur standing behind them, holding a dagger to their throat. As Hicca smiled Astrid noticed and she quickly pushed her fears away as she turned around and pushed Dagur away._

"_Stay out of this Dagur!" She yelled as Dagur stared back at her. The little strength she had gathered quickly disappeared as Dagur glared at her with eyes burning with hate and anger.  
_

_"Leave her alone, or else." He growled like a beast. Hicca gulped as she stared at Dagur and Astrid. She knew it was coming. Astrid liked to push people, but Dagur was someone you didn't push. He was only seven but Dagur was a deadly child.  
_

_"Or else what?" Astrid said deciding to push Dagur just a bit more, knowing that at any moment Dagur could snap. The young blonde laughed when he did nothing and turned her attention back to Hicca, ready to make her feel worse. Suddenly someone pulled her onto the ground so she was on her back, staring up at Dagur who was holding a dagger. _

_Astrid didn't even have time to register what was happening, Dagur moved too quickly and did his actions quickly that Astrid didn't even realize what he had done until she stood up and saw her blond braids that used to hang on the side of her face on the ground. _

"_W-w-wha…" Astrid was speechless, unable to get one word out as she turned to look at Dagur who was standing beside Hicca. He cut her hair, her hair! Her perfect blonde hair!_

"_Don't ever hurt Hicca… Or I will make your life Hell." _

**Thump!**

* * *

Hicca suddenly woke up. Her room was beginning to fill with light, but not enough to light up the whole room. She stared at her ceiling for a few moments, wondering what had woken her up, before she heard it.

**Thump! **

Hearing the thump made Hicca smile as she sat up.

"…Toothless…" She sighed as she got out of her bed and walked downstairs. Her right foot was freezing without her boot on as she walked through the house. She had left it outside on the front steps with her father's boots because, even though she would never admit it, her boot stank almost as worse as her father's.

"Morning hon." Stoick said when he noticed Hicca walking down the stairs.

"Morning dad," She said and gave him a quick hug before turning to the front door. When she opened it she was not surprised to see Toothless, waiting patiently for her. "Morning Toothless." She said smiling at him. Toothless smiled at her happily, hoping that they would be going for a ride soon, as Hicca looked down on the steps of the house where both her boot and her father's boots were supposed to be, but they weren't there.

Hicca looked down at the steps, then at Toothless, and then back into her house.

"Dad," She said getting Stoick looked up from the paper was working on and over at her standing in the doorway "Did you bring our boots in?" she asked and Stoick looked confused.

"No, they should still be out there." He said getting up from his seat. He walked out of the house and stared down at the spot where he had last seen his and Hicca's boots.

"Weird." Hicca said wondering what could have happened to them. She looked over at Toothless, who looked just as confused as her and Stoick were. She knew Toothless wouldn't do this, so who would? Stoick opened his mouth about to speak when someone interrupted him.

"Oi Stoick," Both father, daughter, and dragon turned to look over at where the voice had come from. They all saw Gobber, Mulch, and Bucket walking over to them. "Have you seen our boots?" The blacksmith asked, causing Stoick to look down at their feet. They were all missing their boots too. He looked up from Gobber's feet and started walking towards the village. Gobber, Mulch, Bucket, and Hicca fallowed Stoick into the village. Toothless fallowed behind Hicca, who was limping without her boot, which made Toothless fearful that she would fall at any moment.

As more people came out of their homes it was quickly realized that nobody had their boots

"What's going on?" Hicca asked as she looked around at the bootless Vikings. What had happened to everyone's boots? As she wonder what was going on someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around so she was face to face with Ruffnut.

"Have you seen Belch and Barf?" The female twin asked quickly. Annoyance was about to spread through her body, but as Hicca stared at her friend she could see something she didn't see in the female twin a lot. Worry was written all over Ruffnut's face and it made Hicca's annoyance disappear quickly.

"No, why?" She asked as Ruffnut took her hands off Hicca's shoulders.

"We can't find them," She said as Tuffnut came up from behind her "They were supposed to be in their shed. That's where they were sleeping last night." she said as she looked at Tuffnut.

"They could have just gotten out sis." Tuffnut said trying to calm his sister down. Hicca noticed the worry in his face, though it wasn't as noticeable as Ruffnut's.

"But why would they leave?" Ruffnut asked looking up at her brother.

Hicca opened her mouth about to say something when someone else spoke up.

"Hey guys!" The sudden voice Hicca and the twins looked over to where the voice had come from "Check out these tracks!" Fishlegs called over at them. Hicca, Toothless, and the twins walked over to Fishlegs who was standing beside Astrid and Snotlout, who were looking at something in the drying but still slightly muddy ground. "Check it out." He said as they all looked at the ground.

There was a foot print. A large, dragon sized, foot print. Hicca wasn't sure why, but suddenly she felt panic running through her body. Why would a dragon be out? There was a whole list of reasons, but for some reason Hicca couldn't help thinking that the tracks and the missing boots were related somehow.

"They look like Zippleback tracks," Astrid said as she looked away from the tracks "And there's more of them." she said noticing that there were more muddy tracks that were heading somewhere.

"Where are they going?" Snotlout asked as everyone looked at the tracks. Hicca looked up at Tuffnut as he looked down at her. Confusion was written all over their faces, letting the other know they had no answers to what was going on.

"They look like their heading straight for the arena." Hicca shouted as both she and Tuffnut jumped back away from Mildew, who had come out of nowhere. The teens jumped back as the grumpy old man came up from being them. "Let's go see what's down there." He said and fallowed the tracks. Stoick fallowed Mildew, as did the teenagers, their dragons, and the rest of Berk.

As she walked Hicca had a feeling in her gut and it was screaming at her that Mildew knew something, and she believed it. The look on his face, the grin filled with excitement, spoke volumes. He knew something and knowing what Mildew found fun, it wasn't going to be good for Hicca or the dragons.

Walking into the arena Hicca's face filled with dread at the sight in front of her. There was Belch and Barf fast asleep in the center of the arena with boots, which were all torn and piled up on one and other and right next to them.

Hicca looked over at Tuffnut and Ruffnut, who both looked confused and shocked. They clearly had no idea why they were here, just like everyone else. She turned to look at her father, whose face was filled with annoyance.

"So there's a pile of boots around Barf and Belch," Hicca stated looking at Stoick. There had to be a reason for this so Belch and Barf couldn't have done this. There was no reason for them to do this, and she was ready to defend them like she would with any other dragon. "That doesn't mean…" She began but as Stoick held a torn up boot in front of her, he defense dropped. "Okay fine they took the boots." She admitted, but she didn't believe it.

"This is outrageous! Look at what these dragons have done!" Mildew yelled as he turned to the crowd. "We can't work in this weather!" He yelled and shouts of agreement broke out and quickly spread to all of the villagers.

"Our toes will freeze!" Someone shouted.

"My feet are cold!" Another whined. As more shouts and whines filled the arena Gobber scoffed at the sight of his fellow villagers whines.

"Listen to you lot," He said getting everyone's attention. "My feet are cold," He whined, clearly faking it "You're Vikings! You live in cold. I'll fix your boots as good as new and you'll all have them soon." he promised which got the crowd to settle down.

"You all heard Gobber. You'll have your boots before the day is out." Stoick promised and the tone in his voice meant that this was the end of this.

"That's it?" Mildew asked shocked and clearly angry "No punishment? Nothing?!" he yelled, raising his voice at Stoick.  
"They took our boots Mildew; it's not the end of the world." Stoick said, calmly like any chief would. He wanted to avoid another fight with Mildew and get on with the preparations for the Berserkers. That was more important right now.

"Oh… but one day it could be Stoick," Mildew said. "These dragons are wild creatures. Who knows what they'll do behind our backs." Hicca glared at Mildew and opened her mouth ready to defend the dragons again, but someone else beat her to it.

"They don't just attack things without reason!" Tuffnut yelled stepping up and out of the crowd so he was face to face, glaring at Mildew. Hicca stared, surprised that he had stepped up and spoke back to Mildew. She bit her lower lip, trying to ignore the slight rush going through her body.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut yelled stepping out of the crowd to stand by her brother "Plus, Belch and Barf don't even like boots!" she said as Tuffnut stepped back from Mildew, but continued to glare at him.

"Look, its over. We really can't spend any more time on this. The Berserkers will be here in three days and we need all the time we have to prepare for them." Stoick said and everyone gasped at his words. Hicca looked at the shocked faces at the sudden remembrance of the annual Berserker treaty signing spread throughout the crowd.

As she looked at the crowd of shocked faces Hicca couldn't help wondering how she had joined them. How had she forgotten the annual treaty? She always looked forward to it. Not because of the treaty and the dozens of Berserker soldiers coming to Berk, but she always looked forward to seeing him.

Stoick sighed, realizing he just sent his whole village into shock at the sudden drop of information. He turned to the shocked crowd, standing up straight to make himself look bigger then he already was.

"All of you go home and wait for Gobber to come by with your fixed boots, than get to work on preparing for the Berserkers," He said. The crowd began walking out. Only Gobber, the twins, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs remained. As Gobber collected the boots and the twins woke Belch and Barf up, Stoick turned to Hicca.

"Hicca, I don't want the dragons out while the Berserkers are here," He said and as he spoke Hicca's eyes filled with hints if sadness. She knew what was coming, and she knew she wasn't going to like it. "I want to show them how good dragons can be, but with these events… I don't think it's a good idea. I need you to find a place to hide them."

Hicca stared at her father for a few moments. She wanted to argue and tell him that they didn't have to hid the dragons, but she knew that it wasn't going to work, not with a pile of torn up boots behind her.

"Okay." She said simply, trying to ignore the disappointment filling her body. She had never thought about it but knowing now that Dagur wouldn't meet Toothless, that her two best friends would never meet, disappointed her. Part of her had been looking forward to seeing Dagur and Toothless meet and getting to teach Dagur about how to ride dragons last night. That chance was gone, for now.

"Good…" Stoick said, shocked and confused at how easily Hicca accepted his plan. He had really expected her to be more defensive and argue with what he wanted. It was odd, but he had to let it go. There was so much to be done before the Berserkers got there and he had only had three days to get everything ready. "Be good, and have a good day hon." He said and turned to leave with Gobber, who had a whole wagon full of boots.

"You too dad." Hicca said watching her father and teacher leave before she looked over at the twins, who were talking to Belch and Barf.

"How did you guys get out? Why did you guys even leave? You had us so worried." Ruffnut asked looking at Belch and Barf. She was acting like a mother who had just been reunited with her lost child.  
"Jeez Ruff, your starting to sound like mom." Tuffnut said and Ruffnut glared at him before turning back to Belch and Barf. As she watched Ruffnut start acting like a mom again, Hicca noticed something about Barf and Belch's feet.

There was mud on them but the mud was dry, it was more like dirt then mud. The tracks from the village leading into the arena where still wet and sloppy, but the mud on Belch and Barf's feet was dry. It had time to dry, unlike the tracks. If those really were Barf and Belch's tracks the dirt on their feet should have still been wet and muddy like the tracks.

"What is going on?" Hicca asked herself as questions started running through her head.

* * *

"I can't believe your dragon tore up all of our boots." Snotlout said as the group walked through the village, feet freezing with every step they took.

"They didn't do it." Tuffnut argued and Snotlout rolled his eyes. While all the evidence was pointing to Barf and Belch tearing up boots, neither twin believed that their dragon had done it. They just couldn't believe it because they knew their dragon and this was out of character for Belch and Barf.

"How did Barf and Belch even get out?" Astrid asked as they walked.

"I don't know," Ruffnut said "They were in their shed, sleeping. That's what they do all night." she said. She knew Belch and Barf wouldn't just get up out of their shed. "Besides, they don't like boots. They would never just take boots and tear them up without reason." She added and Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"Well… Maybe they just did it for fun." Fishlegs said in a meek voice. The twins both glared at him. They knew why he would say that, because Barf and Belch was their dragon and because they sometimes liked to cause trouble just for fun that meant their dragon was the same way.

"Or they got set up." Hicca spoke up suddenly. All eyes locked on her while she kept her eyes down on her map. A silence fell over the group as the teenagers stopped to stared at Hicca, surprised by what she just said.

"…Okay Hicca you've just gotten to the same level of crazy that Dagur is at." Snotlout said and Hicca shot a look at her cousin.

"Seriously Lout, your bringing Dagur in now?" She asked.

"Speaking of the deranged bastard," Astrid said and Hicca glared at the blonde. She really hated when someone called Dagur something like that. "Why didn't you tell us the Berserkers were coming?"

"I forgot." She admitted. She couldn't really lie about it, and there was no point in lying about it.  
"Wait, you forgot?" Snotlout said and he sounded like he had just heard the most unrealistic thing in the world "Are you also being possessed by Loki?" he asked and Hicca once again glared at her cousin.

"No," She stated "I just forgot this year. Why is that so shocking?" she asked. She didn't understand why her cousin and father acted the way they were. So she forgot about the Berserkers for once, it wasn't like the world was ending.

"Cause around this time of year your running through the village shouting, "Dagur is coming!" over and over until he finally got here." Snotlout said and Hicca continued to glare at her cousin as her friends snickered.

"Shut up." She muttered as she crossed her arms on her chest. Tuffnut rolled his eyes at Hicca, but pulled her close. He wasn't sure why, but hearing Snotlout talk about Dagur and remembering how excited Hicca would get when the Berserker heir came it made the male twin want to hold Hicca close.

"Oi Hicca!" Gobber's sudden voice caused everyone to turn towards the forge. Gobber was standing outside with his newly fixed boot on his foot and another torn up boot in his hand.  
"Yeah?" Hicca asked shouting across to the blacksmith.

"I need a hand with these boots!" Gobber shouted and Hicca knew what that meant.

"I'm coming," She shouted then turned to her friends "I'll see you guy's later." she said and quickly kissed Tuffnut's cheek before running over to the forge with Toothless fallowing her.

"Wait! Does this mean there's no training today?" Fishlegs shouted, causing both Hicca and Toothless to turn around and look back at the group.

"Um… Sure! A break might be good!" She shouted then headed inside the forge. The group started walking to their destination, the Great Hall. As they walked they started talking again, but not about how much they wanted their boots.

"Gods I can't believe Dagur's gonna be here soon." Astrid groaned as the group reached the stairs of the Great Hall.

"That guy should be locked in a cage." Snotlout said as they began walking up the steps.

"He did that to me once," Fishlegs said and shivered at the remembrance of that day "He wouldn't let me out until Hicca came along and asked him to let me out." he said and his words caused Tuffnut's ear to perk up. He opened his mouth about to speak when Ruffnut beat him to it.

"Wait, all she had to do was ask?" The female twin asked confused. As she processed what Fishlegs had said she had a hard time imagining Hicca having some kind of control over Dagur, who was titled Dagur the Deranged.

They had given him that title when they were still kids and picked on Hicca. Somehow it had spread throughout Berk and became the name the village used for him when he was away. Few actually would call him Dagur the Deranged when he or his father was around, though Snotlout had temped faith once by calling the older boy that. Somehow he had lived to tell the tale.

The few people who didn't call Dagur by the title were Stoick, who most likely just did it out of respect, and Hicca.

"Yeah. He just did what Hicca said." Fishlegs said as he thought back to that day when he was locked in that cage. It still shocked him at how simply Hicca had to ask to get Dagur to do what she wanted.

"Dagur's always done that," Snotlout said as he began walking up the stairs again "He's always been nicer to Hicca." he added. He never understood why Dagur was so nice to Hicca.

"He chopped off my braids when we were kids because I was picking on Hicca." Astrid added as they walked up the steps and as they walked Tuffnut felt the same feeling he had earlier before Hicca went to go help Gobber. He felt uncomfortable and annoyed hearing about how close Hicca and Dagur were as kids.

Why was he feeling this way?

If Gobber had asked anyone else to help him fix the boots they would have runaway or would have said yes but then run away when they saw how many boots had to be fixed. Hicca wished she could have run, but a part of her refused to leave Gobber alone to do all of this work. Besides, she liked being back her workroom in the forge working on something like she used to before the dragon academy got started.

"I can't believe the twins' dragon did this." Gobber said as he sat at his next, fixing the adult boots. Gobber had decided to divide the work by giving Hicca all the child and teenager boots while he fixed all the adult boots.

"Do you really believe Belch and Barf did this?" Hicca asked as she sewed fabric onto a child's boot. As she worked Gobber looked over his shoulder at her, wondering what she was thinking before he understood.

She was Hicca. She would only believe a dragon was bad if she saw it with her own eyes. Until she saw that she would always believe they were good.

"I don't know," The blacksmith admitted "The evidence says yes, but me guts telling me no," he said and looked over at Hicca "You don't believe it though." he said. Hicca stopped her work and looked over her shoulder at her teacher.

"Something doesn't fit," She said turning in her seat "This just seems way too out of character for Belch and Barf. They've never attacked boots before, not even on other boot nights, so why now?" she asked and as she spoke she looked down at Toothless.

As he looked at her with his large green eyes Hicca couldn't help wishing he could talk again. If he could talk then maybe she could understand why Belch and Barf would do this, and also maybe things would be right again. She missed hearing his voice, talking to him and having him talk back to her. Sure she had her friends and others she could talk to, but she always missed Toothless' voice and her conversations with him.

"Well I'm glad to know someone around here has a brain," Hicca turned to the backdoor of the forge, which was in her workroom. She smiled softly when she saw Tuffnut standing there. "Hey babe." He said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. Hicca looked at Tuffnut sweetly before kissing him on the lips. Neither notice Gobber walking over to the doorway as they pulled away from each other until his hand slammed on the wall, causing them both to jump and look over at him.

"Hello Tuffnut." Gobber said in a deep scary voice, that somewhat resembled Stoick's voice.

"Hi Gobber." Tuffnut said and Hicca noticed the slight shaking in his voice. Gobber also noticed that and it caused Gobber to start laughing

"No need to be so shaky boy." He said and Tuffnut relaxed when he realized that Gobber was just joking.

"Does he always do that?" Tuffnut asked as he pulled up a seat next to Hicca.  
"Yes." Both Hicca and Gobber said causing the three people, and Toothless, to laugh for a few moments before they got over it.

"Oh, I think I found your boots." Hicca said and pulled a pair of fix boots from the side of her desk. She set them on her desk, in front of Tuffnut. The male twin looked over the boots, trying to make sure they were his.

"Think?" He asked as he began to put the boots on.

"I've been fixing boots for almost two hours and almost all of them look alike in color. I'm not sure who's are who's anymore." Hicca said and suddenly realize just how tried she was. She had somehow blocked out the feeling of fatigue until now.

"Well, these are mine. Thanks." He said as he finished putting his boot on. He could feel the foot prints that had been imbedded into the leather inside of his boots because of how much he wore them.

"So what's up?" Hicca asked. She had been wondering why Tuffnut was here when he could be going for a ride, or just causing trouble on Berk.  
"Nothing, just wanted to hang out with you." He said and Hicca smiled, though she tried to hide it.

"And you say you're not sweet." She said as she went back to sowing the boot she was working on when Tuffnut had shown up.

"I'm not." Tuffnut argued though he sounded like he was teasing.

"Yeah, yeah. You just keep telling yourself that, sweetie." She teased and kissed his nose quickly before going back to work. Tuffnut snickered as Hicca shot a playful look at him.

"Gods you too are sickly sweet! Your making my teeth hurt." Gobber shouted from the other room, though neither teen could see the smile on his face.

* * *

They were done. It had taken almost the whole day and the sun was starting to set over the ocean, but it was finally over.

"Thank you Thor!" Hicca said happily as she stretched her stiff arms and fingers. She had been working for hours and Tuffnut had stayed the whole time. He talked to her, played with Toothless, and even brought her and Gobber some lunch. Now Toothless was sleeping and so was Tuffnut, who was resting against Toothless' body.

"Huh?" Tuffnut groaned as he and Toothless woke up.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Gobber said as Tuffnut yawned and stretched, trying to wake up. The blacksmith chuckled before turning to look at Hicca. "I'm heading to dinner. You lot better get something to eat also."

"We will Gobber." She promised and Gobber ruffled her hair before turning away from the couple and the Night Fury.

"Good. Well, you two have a good evening." He said before heading out. Hicca turned to look at Tuffnut and Toothless, who were both still waking up.

"We should go get dinner." Hicca said and as if on cue both Tuffnut and Toothless' stomachs growled.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Tuffnut said blushing with embarrassment as Hicca giggled. The couple headed out of the forge with Toothless walking beside them. As they walked through the village with Tuffnut standing on one side of Hicca and Toothless standing on the other side of her the male twin reached out to grab her hand. Hicca didn't pull away as Tuffnut took her hand; instead she gripped his hand back.

They walked in silence for a while before Tuffnut broke it.

"So you don't think Belch and Barf took the boots." He said and Hicca was taken back for a moment. He suddenly brought the topic back up, the last they had talked about it was the short little time when Tuffnut had suddenly shown up at the forge and he hadn't brought it up until now.

"No," She said "Something just isn't right." she said. Part of her wanted to bring up the difference between the tracks and the dried dirt on Belch and Barf's feet.

"Thanks." He said and suddenly a question popped into Hicca's mind.  
"Why were you hanging out at the forge today?" She asked. She had been wondering it for a while and felt like there was something more behind him being there.

"I just wanted to avoid everyone else," Tuffnut admitted as they reached the steps of the Great Hall "Most of the village is mad at me and Ruff for Belch and Barf destroying the boots." he said.

"I think Belch and Barf have been set up," Hicca said and Tuffnut didn't say anything. He just nodded in agreement with her. "Something just doesn't fit."

"Got any idea who could have done it?" Tuffnut asked as they reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"The crazy old man who's named after his scent," She said as they walked into the Great Hall. Imidietly Toothless' eyes locked on Mildew, and the Night Fury growled. "Down boy." Hicca ordered and Toothless huffed.

"Don't worry Toothless, he'll die one day." Tuffnut promised.

"And Berk will throw a festival out of happiness." Hicca added and Tuffnut chuckled before kissing her cheek.

* * *

Dagur drummed his fingers on the ship as he stared out into the ocean. This trip was taking too long, it always took too long. He hated how long it took. He hated that they always had to resign the treaty, but it was all worth it. The long trips and the pointless resigning, it was all worth it to see her.

Soon there would be no more treaty, no more trips, and he would have what was his.

"I'm coming Hicca… and I can finally fulfill my promise." He said drumming his fingers as a deranged grin spread across his face.

* * *

**Dagur is coming~Beware, BEWARE!**

**What kind of a promise is Dagur talking about? And what's gonna happen between Hicca and Tuffnut in the next chapter? Review for the next chapter and find out. Also guess the episodes this chapter was inspired by in your reviews and get a sneak peak at the next chapter.  
**

**See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I can't believe I got a chapter up so soon! Finally!  
**

**I have no idea how this got done so quickly, something just came over me. I just started writing yesterday and I couldn't stop until this was finished. I didn't get a lot of sleep because of this. **

**I don't own HTTYD and there's some slight adult language, so there's you warning. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The house was quiet. Hicca and Stoick were seated at the table and Toothless was resting in front of the fire. Hicca had a map of Berk out in front of her and a carol stick in her left hand. Stoick had a treaty in his hand. It was the Berserker treaty.

"Have you found a place to keep the dragons?" Stoick said keeping his eyes on the treaty.

"Not yet," Hicca said looking down at the map. She had circled some areas that she thought could work, but she wanted a second opinion. "I'm gonna ask the others if they know any good places to keep the dragons."

"Okay, but find a place quickly," He said as he began rolling the treaty up. Once it was rolled up he placed the treaty on the mantel above the fireplace. "We're running short on time." He said just before a yawn pushed out of him.

"I know dad. Don't worry, we'll find a place," Hicca said and looked down at Toothless "Right Toothless?" she said and Toothless huffed, not opening his eyes.

"Good, well I'll see you two in the morning." Stoick said ruffling Hicca's hair before he began heading up stairs.

"Night dad, love you." Hicca said as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Love you too hon." Stoick said before walking into his room. As her father's door shut Hicca looked back down at the map and the areas of it that she had circled, which was only two places.

"Where do you think is a good idea bud?" Hicca asked looking down at Toothless "The caves outside of Berk or the caves underneath Berk?" she asked jokingly. The two sets of caves were only places Hicca felt were big enough to hide all the dragons on Berk.

Toothless opened his eyes and looked up at her. He shrugged and then yawned loudly. Hicca laughed at her dragon and patted him on the head before getting up out of her seat at the table.

"Come on boy. We should get to bed too." She said and Toothless nodded in agreement. Hicca picked up the candle holder with the lit candle that had been lighting the room and started heading up stairs with Toothless fallowing her to their room. Once they were in the room Toothless headed straight for his bed to burn the hay of it like he always did before laying down to sleep. Unlike Toothless Hicca didn't head right to bed. Walked over to her bed, but rather than climbing into it she kneeled beside it then reached underneath it. She reached around for a while before grabbing onto what she was looking for and pulling it out to look at it.

It was a small wooden box with a lid on top of it. Hicca smiled as she looked at the small beat up box and then opened it. There wasn't much inside. There was a small leather journal with the edges of it torn up, there was a small doll wearing a torn and dirty dress, and the last object in the box was a rusty, old, very small dagger that would be given to a young child has their first weapon. Anyone else looking into the box would have thought it was nothing but junk, but the objects in the box were far from junk to Hicca.

She pulled out the journal out of the box and opened it carefully. The pages were so dry and fragile that they could easily snap if Hicca wasn't careful. As she opened it she smiled as she looked at the first page.

It was a terrible childish writing, but she could still read it clearly.

_**Happy Snogeltog Hicca **_

"And you still spell it wrong Dagur," Hicca laughed as she turned the page carefully. There were drawings of all kinds of things on the pages within the journal from people, to dragons, to houses, and to things Hicca could no longer remember. "Gods I used to suck at drawing." She said to herself and looked up at the dragon drawings that hung on her wall. Most of her favorites had been destroyed in the fire that Volisus had started, but she had made better drawings which put the drawings in the journal to shame.

Hicca didn't notice that Toothless had woken up and had gotten out of bed. She also didn't notice that he had walked over to her until she looked away from her drawings on the wall and jumped when she realized that he was sitting beside her.

"Hey boy," She said as she tried to relax. He had really scared her. "What are you doing up?" She asked and Toothless gave her a "I could ask you the same thing" look. Hicca smiled and sighed as she moved the box so that Toothless could look inside of it. "I'm just looking through some old things. They're some of the gifts Dagur gave me when we were kids."

Toothless looked up from the box and stared at Hicca. She stared back at him and her face filled with sadness. It was moments like this when she was alone with him that she wished she had never broken that stone. She didn't like the silence when she was alone with Toothless. She wanted to have conversations with him, conversations where he would speak back to her and share his thoughts with her like he was human.

"He gave me this doll when I was five. I actually got mad at him because he said all girls like dolls and I just wanted to be stubborn," Hicca said as she pulled out the doll. She couldn't remember what she had called it, maybe she never named it. She set the doll back in the box and pulled out the rusty child's dagger. "He gave me this after my dad gave me my mom's dagger," Hicca said looking at the old dagger "I don't know why he gave it to me. It was never a good dagger, it rusted too easily. Never understood why." she said looking at the dagger, than placed it back into the box along with the doll and the journal.

Toothless watched as Hicca put the lid back on the box and pushed it under her bed before turning back to Toothless.

"Night boy," Hicca said and hugged Toothless before standing up and climbing into bed. Toothless turned around and went back to his bed, but before he fell back to sleep Hicca spoke up. "People are gonna say a lot of bad things about Dagur tomorrow, but he's really nice. He just takes a while of getting to know." She said and then blew out the candle, filling the room with darkness.

* * *

Hicca liked it when she didn't dream. After nights and days of seeing Volisus she was glad that for the first time in a long while she didn't have any dreams. She was so happy when she woke up that she hadn't dreamed about Volisus that she didn't care that she had woken up right as Toothless did, which was super early in the morning.

"Morning Toothless," She said as she got out of bed. Toothless looked shocked that she was up before him for once and the look on his face made Hicca laugh "So, you wanna go for a ride?" she asked as she stopped laughing and Toothless' face brightened up with his large smile.

Hicca climbed onto Toothless' back and strapped her prosthetic foot into the petal. As soon as he heard the click of Hicca's foot being strapped in Toothless took off, flying out the window as fast as a bat out of hell.

Hicca cheered loudly as they flew through the sky. The excitement came rushing at her like water would if she was standing in a river. It felt like it had been too long since she had been so high in the air.

"Come on boy," Hicca said as she looked up at the sky "Let's get just a little higher." she said and Toothless started flying higher. Hicca grinned as they got higher until Toothless felt that they we're high enough and Hicca agreed with him. Toothless glided in the air for a while before he looked at Hicca from the corner of his eye. She looked at him and she saw the look in his eyes. She nodded to him, giving him the okay. Toothless smiled and flew upward, so he was curving in the air. As he curved Hicca unhooked her prosthetic and fell backwards off of Toothless just before he began diving down in the air.

Both Hicca and Toothless fell like rocks. They both narrowed their bodies so that they fell faster towards the ground. Hicca grinned as they got closer and closer to the ground before looking at Toothless. He looked back at her and Hicca gave him a simple nod. They both twirled towards each other so that Hicca was above Toothless. They were getting closer to the ground, maybe a bit too close. Hicca quickly grabbed the saddle, pulled herself onto it, strapped her foot into the petal, and pulled back.

Toothless curved quickly, his belly just barely grazing the grass, before he shot back up into the air while Hicca cheered. He smiled and opened his mouth to fire into the sky. Hicca twisted her foot in the petal causing Toothless to stop as his purple fire shot into the sky until it burst over Berk.

"That… was awesome," Hicca sighed and Toothless chirped in agreement with her. Hicca smiled down at him and as she looked at him she heard a growl but it wasn't a dragon growl, it was a dragon stomach growl. Hicca laughed and shifted her foot in the petal again. "Let's go get some breakfast." She said and Toothless nodded in agreement before turning to fly towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"I really hate that we have to turn this back into a killing arena." Fishlegs said as the gang tried to make the arena look like they still killed dragons.

"Well we don't have much of a choice," Snotlout said as him and Tuffnut began to unchain the dragon sign that hung above the arena's gates. "Thanks to someone's dragon destroying our boots." He said, shooting a glare over at Tuffnut. Tuffnut glared back at Snotlout as he unhooked the chain. The sign fell and when it hit the ground it twirled on its side before dropping onto the ground.

"Let it go Snotlout." Hicca said as she picked the sign up so she could roll it into the arena and into one of the empty dragon cages which was where they were keeping all of their dragon training stuff. As she set it against the wall Hicca was disappointed to see the sign go. It was only for a little bit, but it still made her unhappy.

She didn't want to hide the dragons or the academy from the Berserkers, but there was no changing her father's mind. She knew how stubborn he was.

"So where are we gonna keep the dragons?" Fishlegs asked Hicca as she walked out of the cage.

"We don't have a lot of choices," Hicca said and reached into her satchel to pull out a map she had folded over and over so it would fit. She unfolded it and laid it out on the ground as she kneeled down. "It's either the caves far outside of Berk or the caves by the beach." She said pointed at the circled areas that she had felt were the best.

"I think the caves in the forest will be the best place," Fishlegs said looking at the map as Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Toothless surrounded the map to look at it. "The beach is too close and the dragons could be easily found." He pointed out. Hicca nodded and crossed off the beaches, which left the cave in the forests.

"I'm with Fishlegs," Snotlout said, which was something he was even surprised by. "Best to keep the dragons far away from Dagur the Deranged." He sang and Hicca shot her cousin a glare.

"Lout, knock it off." She said.

"Chill out Hicca. It's just a name," Astrid said "Besides it suits him well." she added and Hicca shifted her glare to the blonde. Fishlegs nodded in agreement with Astrid and so did Snotlout, even the twins did.

It made the anger within her grow. None of them understood it. She hated that title Berk had given her friend. They called him Dagur the Deranged and she hated it. Dagur never seemed to care, but Hicca did. He was her friend and the title made him sound like he was insane. He wasn't insane, he was just different. Sure he was a little crazy but it wasn't as bad once you got to know him, though nobody wanted to truly get to know him like Hicca did.

"No it doesn't," Hicca said as she got up off the ground "He's my friend and he's not deranged." She said glaring at her friends.

"Hicca, he's a deranged asshole." Astrid said stepping closer to Hicca.

"Shut up Astrid." She said and there was a hint of edge in her voice.

"No," Astrid shot back at Hicca "Hicca your "friend" was a total asshole to us growing up to all of us whenever he came to visit." she said. Suddenly Hicca's normal annoyed glare turned into an icy one that sent shivers down Astrid's spine, though she would never admit it.

"So?" Hicca asked, but it sounded more like a growl "You seem to forget what you were like, all year long to me for years." she said and Astrid's eyes went wide with shock. Hicca had just gone there and Astrid just stare in shock. That's all the blonde could do as Hicca turned away and climbed onto Toothless' back.

"Hicca, where are you going?" Tuffnut asked as Hicca strapped her foot into the petal.

"The cove." She said, not looking at him. Toothless must have known how much Hicca wanted to get out because he flew out through the arena gate before anyone could stop him. Hicca didn't look back at the arena as Toothless flew out of the arena and headed straight for the forest.

Down below in the arena the group was shocked by what had just happened. Astrid was still just staring at the spot where Hicca had been standing in front of her. Nobody said anything, not even the dragons dared to make a move. After a few more moments of processing what happened someone finally spoke up.

"She just went there." Ruffnut said and turned to her brother, who looked just as shocked as she was.

* * *

The flight was familiar, but also odd. They didn't go to the cove very much anymore, in fact they hadn't been there since Hicca had awoken and the academy had gotten started. Since they fought Volisus, Hicca could only count one time that she and Toothless visited the cove. It felt odd coming back here now after everything that had happened.

When they finally reached the cove Hicca hopped off of Toothless as soon as he landed on the ground, and she blew up.

"What the hell!" Hicca shouted, not caring how loud she sounded. That was probably why this was the first place she had thought of going because she could yell all she wanted and nobody would tell her to stop. "How can they say he's so bad for picking on them for a few days? They picked on me for years! They have no right to say Dagur is a horrible person!" She shouted and Toothless just watched, waiting for her to calm down. Hicca kept shouting about how her friends had no right calling her friend Dagur the Deranged and how they didn't understand him so they had no right until finally it was all gone. The fire that had been fueling her anger went out.

Feeling suddenly tried and feeling tears start stinging her eyes Hicca fell back against the boulder and just sat there.

"They have no right… They have no right…" She repeated as the tears started to stream down her cheeks. Toothless walked over and laid his head down on her lap. Hicca smiled but didn't look at him as she scratched his gills, which made Toothless purr.

They just stayed like that for a while, staring up at the sky as the clouds moved slowly above them. Hicca tried to make out shapes in the clouds, hoping they would push away the sadness within her. She couldn't find any, at least no anything interesting, so she decided to talk about something.

"Dagur isn't that bad. He's just… different. Like me," She said looking down at Toothless. He looked up at her to continue, which she did. "I wish you could meet him," She said "Dagur was one of the few people who I could actually relate to. Nobody really liked either of us," she continued and as she spoke she turned to look up at the sky. She stopped and stared at it for a while before she spoke again. "I was the cursed one and he was the crazy one. Everyone pushed us away…" She said and she looked down, away from the sky and down at Toothless. She stared down at him and he stared back at her, waiting for her to speak again.

As Toothless and Hicca stared at each other neither noticed that someone was entering the cove.

Tuffnut pushed pass the bushes and plants as he tried to get to the cove entrance. The plants had grown much more, and they kept catching on his pants and vest. He pushed past the plants and finally got to the cove entrance. He could see Hicca sitting against the boulder with Toothless laying on her lap. She was holding her head down, but he could clearly see her face because her short hair couldn't really hide her face like it could if it was longer.

She looked so sad, and part of Tuffnut just wanted to hold her close. He began to climb down the rocks when he heard Hicca say something.

"Dagur is my friend, and I love him." Everything suddenly froze for Tuffnut. He thought for a moment that his heart had stopped and so had time. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then time started again.

Tuffnut fell, not realizing he had let go of the rocks until he hit the ground. The sound of his body hitting the ground and the groan that fallowed made both Hicca and Toothless look over at him. Toothless got off of Hicca's lap and walked over to see if Tuffnut was alright while Hicca got up from her spot on the ground.

"Tuff? What are you doing here?" Hicca asked as she walked over to him. She reached out her hand to help him up, but Tuffnut ignored it and pushed himself off the ground.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Hicca's face filled with confusion.

"What?" She asked, wondering what Tuffnut was talking about.

"What do you mean you love him?" He asked and growled at the word him. Hicca looked even more confused before her face filled with sudden realization of what Tuffnut was talking about.

"Tuff, your-" She began, but Tuffnut cut her off.

"How can you love that deranged asshole?" He shouted at her.

"Don't call him that!" She said without even thinking. She never did think when she defended Dagur, she just defended him in any way she could.

"Why not? It's true!" Tuffnut shouted back at Hicca "He used to beat the shit out of me and everyone else except you when he came!" he yelled and Hicca's blood began to boil.

"Yeah, and you guys would do the same thing to me all year long!" She shouted, unable to control her voice or her anger.

"That's not the same thing." Tuffnut argued shouting back at Hicca.

"How? You made my life hell all year long, but Dagur was worse for making your lives hell for just a few days?" She yelled and Tuffnut's eyes went wide. She had gone there, again. She had gone and pulled the past out when it was supposed to be over and done with.

"Well we weren't deranged jackasses like he was!" Tuffnut shouted his words full of hate.

"Quit saying that! He's not crazy, he's not a jackass, and he's not deranged!" She shouted and her voice became louder and angrier at the last part of her sentence.

The cove fell quiet, neither Hicca nor Tuffnut dared to speak. Anger was boiling in the veins. Hicca continued to glare at Tuffnut, whose hands were clutched into fists. He was fighting the feeling in his arm that wanted to punch Hicca. If it were some else like Ruffnut or Snotlout he wouldn't think twice about punching them, but Hicca wasn't Ruffnut and Snotlout. He didn't want to punch her, but he felt like he couldn't control his arm for long.

"I'm out of here." He said and climbed up the rocks as fast as he could. Hicca glared at him as he climbed up the rocks, he could feel her eyes on him as he climbed up the rocks but he refused to turn around and look at her. He had to get away from her before he hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her, despite everything that had just happened, and he had to get away before he did something he would regret.

Hicca continued to glare at the rocks, even though Tuffnut was long gone. The anger continued to burn within her like a fire. She kept glaring until finally it went out. Guilt and sadness quickly spread through her as the fire went out.

"Oh Thor…" Hicca said as tears started to sting her eyes. She fell back on the ground as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly pain ripped through her body and she let out a scream before she could stop herself. The pain hurt so much that Hicca thought it hurt more than having her leg ripped off.

Her scream turned to sobs as she laid on the ground. Toothless walked over and lead his head down to her. Hicca look up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. He did nothing, like he had the whole time Tuffnut and she had been shouting at each other. He had just watched, doing nothing to try and stop them from fighting.

Toothless leaded down closer to Hicca and hugged Toothless' head. She sat back up and moved her arms away from Toothless' head and hugged him by the neck. She continued to cry, unable to stop the tears or the pain that was running through her.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!  
**

**Hicca I'm so sorry for making you feel this way! Sorry to you to Tuff! I am a horrible person, why do I like torching these guys?**

**Please review, I really like hearing what you guys think of the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hope life has been treating you well and I hope your all super excited for this.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tuffnut said nothing when he opened the door of his house. His parents looked up at him as he walked through the house, heading straight for his room.

"Tuffnut?" He ignored his mother as he walked down the stairs to his bedroom, which was once the basement until he had demanded his own room after years of sharing a room with Ruffnut. He stormed down the steps, pulled his helmet off, and threw it at the wall. Hearing the clang when his helmet hit the wall he felt somewhat better, but it wasn't enough. The anger within him was dying, but pain was spreading through him.

He sat down on his bed and gripped his tunic over where his heart was. It still felt like there was a dagger in his heart, but it felt like it was worse than it was before. Maybe it had always felt like this, the anger had just been blocking away the whole feeling and now that it was gone it hurt like hell.

Tuffnut pressed his lips together and let go of his tunic as he thought about everything that had happened between Hicca and him. It felt unreal. Hicca and he had never fought until today. They'd disagree about some things, but that wasn't a fight. Shouting and screaming back at one and other, anger boiling in their blood, almost turning physical… That was a fight, and they just had their first.

Tuffnut looked down and stared at his hands. He had wanted to punch her. Why? Why would he want to hurt Hicca? He didn't want to hurt Hicca. He wanted to do the complete opposite. He wanted to talk to her rather than shout at her, he wanted to hug her rather than punch her, and he wanted to protect her rather than hurt her. That's why he got away from her, to protect her from himself before he did something stupid.

"Hey," Tuffnut looked up from his hands and over by the stairs that lead into his room where his sister was standing. "What's up with you?" Ruffnut asked and Tuffnut looked away.

"None of your business, so… get out." He said. He didn't want to talk about what happened between him and Hicca, and he especially didn't want to talk about it with his sister.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." She said walking over to her brother's desk. She sat down in the stood by his desk, and crossed her arms and her legs.

"Nothing's wrong." Tuffnut lied and Ruffnut knew he was lying.  
"Yeah, and I'm a fairy princess. Now talk." She said and Tuffnut huffed. He wanted to keep fight her, but after what happened between him and Hicca he wanted a break from fighting.

"Hicca and I had a fight." He said and Ruffnut eyes went wide.

"What? You guys actually fought?" She asked, a bit too loudly, as she jump off of the stool. Her wide eyes quickly squinted to look over her brother from head to toe. "You don't look like you fought," She said not seeing any bruises or cuts on him. Tuffnut was confused by what Ruffnut said, how did he not look like him and Hicca fought? Was he supposed to look different because they fought? "Did you hurt her?" Ruffnut asked suddenly and Tuffnut's eyes went wide.

"No!" He shouted, louder then he meant to. Now he understood what she meant when she said he didn't look like he had fought with Hicca. "We didn't fight with our fists. We were shouting at each other." He said.

"Oh…" Ruffnut said as her face burned red with embarrassment.

"Geez Ruff are you that much of an idiot?" He asked and Ruffnut glared at her brother before punching him in the shoulder. "Ow!" He yelled and rubbed the area of his shoulder where Ruff punched him.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Ruffnut asked, turning the conversation back in the direction she wanted it to go.

"Dagur," Tuffnut hissed and for a second he thought he tasted venom on his tongue. Ruffnut groaned, just thinking about the Berserker air made her want to throw something. "She keeps defending him and keeps saying we have no right to be mad at him." Tuffnut continued and Ruffnut shot up off of the stool, knocking it down as she got up.

"Why not? That guy made our lives hell when he was here." She said thinking back to the days when they were children and Dagur came. He never picked on Ruff and Tuff like he did to Snotlout and Astrid, but whenever he did decide to bully them he never showed mercy.

"Yeah, and she said we made her life hell every day." He said and Ruffnut slammed her hand down on Tuff's desk.

"What? She seriously went there? Again!" She shouted. The female twin couldn't believe Hicca would go there, twice in one day! This was supposed to be behind them. Hicca seemed to forgive them, though she had never said it.

They had never talked about it. Nobody talked about what they used to do to Hicca, nobody brought it up, and nobody apologized for what they did. But that was because it was supposed to be behind them. They all just thought Hicca let it go, but she clearly hadn't.

"There's more," Tuffnut said and Ruffnut held her breath. Her brother's face had changed. When she first entered his room he seemed to be angry, she could practically feel it coming off of him, but now his face was filled with sadness, a feeling that Ruffnut was not used to seeing on his face. "Earlier when she few off with Toothless, I fallowed her. I found her at the cove, but I left when I heard her say… something…" He said, choking as he spoke. The words were stuck in his throat as he tried to get them out but he couldn't.

"What?" Ruffnut asked, but Tuffnut couldn't. He couldn't, get the words out of his throat. They were stuck there, holding onto the walls of his throat to stay there. "Tuff, what did she say?" Ruffnut asked and looked at her brother with a stern but worried look.

"She said she loves Dagur." Tuffnut said, the words rolling off of his tongue easily now.

The room fell silent. Neither twin said anything as they stared at each other, though it seemed like he actually was looking at Ruffnut while she didn't look that way. She looked like she was lost in her own world. The look on her face made Tuffnut think his sister had just gone into shock.

"I'm gonna kill her." Ruffnut said suddenly snapping out of her shock. She turned around, ready to leave the room to find Hicca and kill her.

Knowing what his sister was going to do Tuffnut stood up from his bed and grabbed his sister's wrist before she could reach the stairs.

"Ruff… Just let it be." He said and Ruffnut turned, looking at her brother in shock.  
"You really want to just let things be?" She asked, raising her voice "You guys just broke up."  
"We didn't break up!" Tuffnut shouted and Ruffnut stepped back. The tone in his voice had scared her. He sounded angry, angrier then she thought he could be. It was like he had just been pushed over a line that Ruffnut never knew existed.

The female twin stared at her brother, wondering just what he was thinking. How could he have not broken up with Hicca?

"She said she loves another boy! You should have dumped her!" She shouted, pushing her fear aside. But then she saw something in her brother's eyes. Something snapped, she had pushed him over another line she didn't know was there.

Tuffnut acted without thinking. He grabbed his sister by the back of her vest, and dragged her up the stairs that lead out of his bedroom.

"Well, I don't want to! I love Hicca and I'm gonna keep trying to make this work!" He shouted and then threw his sister out of his room, onto the ground. He closed the door quickly and locked it as Ruffnut got up off the ground.

The female twin was ready to rush at the door, hoping to break it down, but someone grabbed her shoulders stopping her from rushing at the door. The female twin looked away from the door and up at who was holding her back. It was her father.

"Just leave him alone Ruff." He said and let her go as her mother walked over to him.

"He needs to calm down." She said as she turned to look at the door with worry in her eyes.

* * *

It had taken Hicca a while to finally calm down enough to decide to go back to the village. By the time Hicca calmed down the sun was starting to set and the sky was turning a deep orange. She climbed onto Toothless' back and they flew out of the cove, back to Berk quickly. Toothless didn't bother dropping Hicca off at her front door so she could see her father. He just flew to their house and flew through the window in the roof that lead to her room.

Toothless landed in the room with a thump that could be heard from above. Hicca didn't bother checking if her father was home, she climbed off of Toothless and climbed into her bed, covering herself with her blanket. As soon as she was completely covered the tears started again and broke out in sobs under her blanket. She had been holding back the tears and sobs on the ride back, but now that she was home she could let them out.

Her heart hurt. It felt like she had thousands of daggers in her heart and every time she moved it felt like another dagger joined the group that was stabbing her heart.

Hicca continued to sob under her blanket, hiding her tears as Toothless watched her as he sat beside her bed. That was all he could do and it broke his heart. He wanted to make everything better and he knew he could. All he had to do was talk to her, but he couldn't. She couldn't hear him anymore, nor could she hear any other dragon, and Toothless hated it.

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to make everything better and tell her that everything was alright, but he couldn't. He could only listen to her, unable to talk back, and look at her hoping she could read the looks in his eyes.

* * *

Stoick had been re-reading the Berserker treaty, again. He needed to make sure that everything was in order and that nothing new needed to be added, but he still questioned if he should add something about the dragons.

Though the dragons would be gone Stoick felt he should at least talk to Oswald the Agreeable about it. Hopefully he would agree. Even though he was Oswald the Agreeable, there were some things that the kind Berserker chief would not agree to.

A sudden thump from above caused Stoick to look up from the Berserker treaty he had been and at the ceiling above him, which was where Hicca's room was. Hicca and Toothless must have been home, but why? They normally didn't come home until after dinner at the Great Hall, which was where Hicca almost always went when dragon training ended with her friends.

Something was not right. His gut told him something was wrong. His gut told him a lot of things were wrong at times and being a chief he had to ignore it, but this was not a chief moment. This was a father moment, and this was one of the times when he had to trust his gut.

Stoick got up from his seat and started walking up the stairs to Hicca's door. As he approached Hicca's door he could hear sobbing from behind the door. It made his heart twist into a knot. Hicca's cries always made him uncomfortable, but he had always pushed her away to get rid of the feeling.

Things were different now.  
Stoick didn't bother knocking on Hicca's bedroom door. He opened it, catching Hicca sobbing. She quickly stopped when she realized that the door had opened.

Walking into the room Stoick was surprised to see Hicca wrapped under her blanket hiding. Toothless was sitting beside her bed. When Stoick walked into the room Toothless looked up at the chief with worried eyes. The Night Fury looked away from him and looked back at Hicca

"Hicca," Hicca didn't come out from under her blanket to look at her father as he spoke. Stoick didn't try to remove the blanket Hicca was hiding under. Instead he pulled a stool over to Hicca's bed so he could sit beside Toothless and Hicca. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at Hicca. She moved away from him, Stoick could see her move closer to the edge of her bed.

"I just want to be alone." Hicca said trying to control her voice, but a sob had slipped out.

"Hicca. Tell me what's wrong." Stoick said. He knew something was wrong.

"I want to be alone…" Hicca said and her voice began to sob. She wanted him to just go away so she could be alone. That was all she wanted, to be alone for just a bit.

"Hicca, please tell me-" Stoick began but Hicca suddenly cut him off.

"Just go away!" Hicca shouted sitting up, tossing the blanket off of her. Stoick's eyes widened as he looked at his daughter. Her eyes were red and there were tear stains on her face. "Please dad… Just go away…" She said as she laid back down, her back facing her father. The tears started rolling down her face again.

She was just so tried. She was tired of shouting, tired of fighting, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Stoick stared at Hicca, wondering what could have happened. He wanted to try talking to her again, but he quickly realized that was a bad idea. Hicca was stubborn and if Stoick tried to get some answer out of her he would only push her away more.

What she needed was to calm down and relax, than maybe he would get an answer out of her.

"Okay. I'm going get dinner." Stoick said getting up off the bed. He lend down to cover Hicca with the blanket, but left her head uncovered.  
"Please take Toothless." Hicca said keeping her back to her father.

"I will. And I'm bringing you back some dinner," He said before leaning down to kiss the back of Hicca's head was. "Love you hon." He said as he walked out of the room with Toothless fallowing him.

"Love you too dad." Hicca said as the door closed. She was finally alone, and her heart still hurt. It was not only her heart that hurt now, her whole body hurt. Her arms were sore like she had been lifting weights for hours, it felt like there was something pressing down on her chest, and a headache was growing within her brain. She felt tired, worn down, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

The last thing Hicca remembered was turning onto her back and looking up at the ceiling before passing out.

* * *

The Great Hall was stuffed with Berk's villagers. Almost every table was filled with Vikings scarfing down their dinners, but one table was partly empty.

"Where's Tuff?" Snotlout asked looking up at Ruffnut. He wasn't the only one who noticed the seat beside Ruffnut, which was unofficially reserved for Tuffnut, was empty. And he had also noticed the seat beside Tuff's, which was where Hicca sat, was also empty, but Snotlout chose to ignore the question of where his cousin was.

"He wasn't feeling well." Ruffnut answered though she didn't look at Snotlout when she spoke. She kept looking around the Great Hall, trying to find Hicca. Her parents had told her not to hurt Hicca saying it would only make the situation worse. While the female twin would have loved to ignore her parents' words, she listened to them. The last thing she wanted right not was another fight with Tuff.

All she really wanted to do was talk to Hicca, honestly. Okay, maybe she wanted to yell at Hicca more then she wanted to talk to her, but she wasn't going to hurt Hicca! All she really wanted to do was yell and curse at her, a lot.

"Apparently Hicca isn't either." Astrid said glaring at the two empty spots beside Ruffnut where Tuffnut would have sat beside her with Hicca on his other side.

"Where'd she go anyway?" Fishlegs asked in a fearful whisper as he tried to hide behind the Book of Dragons. Astrid and Ruff were bad enough on their own when they were angry, but when both girls were angry and in the same place it was worse than an angry Monstrous Nightmare o fire.

"She said she went to the cove, but I don't think she's there now." Astrid said as she stabbed her dinner with her fork.

"What's gotten into her?" Ruffnut asked "Why would she just suddenly bring it up? We're supposed to be past it." she said. Though she never said what "it" was, they all knew.

"I'm more interested in why she's defeating Dagur," Fishlegs said trying to shift the subject away from "it". He didn't like talking about "it" because there was no denying "it' really happened. "Why can't she see just how… deranged he is?" he asked.

"Maybe she's got a crush on him still." Snotlout said not noticing Ruffnut's eyes had widened with shock when she heard him.

"What?" Ruffnut's sudden yell filled the Great Hall as she slammed her hands on the table and shot up out of her seat. The Great Hall fell silent as everyone turned to look at the teenagers' table. Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snotlout looked at the crowd staring at them before looking back at Ruffnut.

The female twin was still standing up with her hands on the table, waiting for answers.

Silence was quickly replaced with other voices as the villagers turned and went back to talking about what they were before Ruffnut's outburst.

"Hicca had a crush on Dagur. That's been a rumor for years, though she never confirmed it. I've always thought she did because she'd fallow him around like a baby duck, but then she started dating Tuff." Snotlout said as Ruffnut sat back down. The female twin said nothing as she sat in her seat. She stared at her plate which was filled with messy food that looked like it had been torn apart by an animal, digesting in her mind what Snotlout had just said.

Hicca had a crush on Dagur. Maybe it was just a rumor that someone made up for no reason, but all rumors had some truth to them.

Her hands balled into fists as she turned her attention and shot a deadly glare at the seat beside the one where Tuffnut would be sitting.

* * *

"_Toothless! Toothless!" Hicca yelled shaking Toothless as she tried to awake him. He was laying on the cave's ground, showing no signs of life._

"_It's no use," A voice hissed and Hicca jumped, spinning around to face Volisus. She glared at him and clutched her hands into fists. Volisus just grinned back at Hicca, knowing she was unable to do anything. "Your Night Fury is dead." He hissed._

"_Shut up!" Hicca snapped at him. Toothless couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. _

"_Look around you." Volisus said and Hicca's attention shifted to the ground. There was blood, a large pool of blood, and she was standing in it. Hicca's heartbeat became erratic as she turned to look back at Toothless. _

_There was a dagger in his neck and blood was dripping out of the wound. Where had that come from? It looked like it had been there for a while. _

"_No..." Hicca said as tear began to sting her eyes. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't!_

"_And the last Night Fury is slain," Hicca turned around quickly when Volisus spoke up "So sad. He should have known better then to side with the Vikings though." he said and turned to walk away. Hicca glared at him as her hands formed fists. She couldn't use her powers no more, but that was not going to stop her from fighting._

"_You monster!" She screamed as she grabbed him by his shoulder, forcing him to stop. She turned him around to face her and when she did Hicca gasped. Volisus was gone, and Dagur was standing in front of her with his hands covered in blood._

"_D-Dagur?" Why was he here? Where had Volisus gone? And how did he get blood on his hands?_

_Shock was quickly replaced with fear as Hicca turned back to Toothless. Her eyes locked on the dagger that seemed to be what had killed him. She ran over to him and pulled out the dagger. Even with it covered in blood Hicca could tell what dagger it was. It was Dagur's, and she knew it was because she had made it for him._

"_I told you Hicca," Dagur said and Hicca turned to look up at him slowly "I always wanted to kill a Night Fury." he said and suddenly his eyes began to glow yellow, like Volisus' eyes. _

Hicca's eyes snapped open as she shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. She was covered in sweat and her heat-rate was going crazy, though it was beginning to relax. Tears began to water in her eyes, causing them to sting before they slipped over her eye lids and began running down her cheeks.

"Why?" Hicca asked herself, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Why do they keep getting worse?" she asked, sobbing as more tears dampened her cheeks. Hicca continued to cry as she wondered what was going on with the dreams. They were just about Volisus at first, which was enough to scare Hicca, but then they got worse. They got bloodier, darker, and started to involve the people she loved. Those nightmares were enough to keep her up late into the night unable to sleep.

"Why won't they just go away?" Hicca asked as she looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want Volisus around anymore. He was dead, so he couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Hicca knew this, but why did she keep having the nightmares?

* * *

The arena was filled with tension. Ruffnut could feel herself practically suffocating on it because of how thick it was making the air. Nobody said anything as they stood by their dragons, waiting for Hicca to speak.

"There's a lot of dragons so we'll have to gather them up individually," She said, keeping her eyes on the paper in her hands as she began to read off who was gathering which dragon. Fishlegs and Meatlug were gathering Gronckles, Astrid and Stormfly were getting the Nadders, and Snotlout was gathering Nightmares. "Ruff, Tuff, you guy gather the Zipplebacks," Hicca said, though she wouldn't look at the twins. She kept her eyes focused on anything in the arena that wasn't Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and especially Tuffnut. "Toothless and I will gather any remaining dragons," She said climbing onto Toothless' back, strapping her prosthetic into the petal. "Once you have all the dragons take them to the caves and leave your own there. The Berserkers will be here soon so we've got to hurry." She said not looking at anyone before Toothless flew them out of the arena.

"Well… Let's go." Astrid said and everyone else mounted their dragons. As the twins mounted Belch and Barf Ruffnut looked over at Tuffnut. He didn't say anything. He hadn't Ruffnut since their fight last night. She didn't like it when Tuffnut was quiet because it normally meant he was trying to avoid talking about something, or he was hurting a lot on the inside.

The twins took off to go gather all the Zipplebacks on Berk, but as they flew Ruffnut thought to herself about Tuffnut. Was this really what he was going to do? Just stay quiet and go along with things like nothing was wrong?

From the corner of her eye Ruffnut saw a black shape in the sky. She knew right away that it was Hicca and Toothless. Ruffnut growled inwardly as she glared at Hicca and gripped Barf's horns a little tighter.

The twins had always had a rule when it came to each other. Nobody hurt them. If someone hurt Ruffnut then Tuffnut would hurt them. The same went when if someone hurt Tuffnut then Ruffnut would hurt them, and Hicca had hurt her brother.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap!" Hicca hissed to herself as she ran through the forest. She had just finished up gathering all of the Terrors and any other dragon someone else missed when she had heard the Berserker horn.

They were here. The Berserkers were here and Hicca had to hurry back to Berk.

She had been the last one to finish her job, which is why she was running. Everyone else was back at Berk pretending that they were still dragon hunters and killers. She had to hurry. Stoick had instead that she be at the docks to meet and greet Oswald.

Also she really wanted to see Dagur. After fighting with Tuff and all of her friends, Hicca just wanted to see her childhood friend even more and prove them wrong. Dagur was a good person, and she knew that better then anyone.

Hicca picked up the pace, forcing herself to run even quicker as she reached the village. She didn't stop running until she reached the docks where Gobber and Stoick were waiting for the Berserkers.

"Nice of you to join the party." Gobber joked when he as Hicca reached him and Stoick.  
"Are all the dragons taken care of?" Stoick asked turning to his daughter.

"Yep," Hicca said, forcing the word out. She was out of breath, which made it harder to talk. "They're all… in the caves…" She said as she tried to get her breath back to normal.

"Good." Stoick said as he turned to look back at the ocean. Hicca stood up straight when she saw the ships approaching the docks.

"And just in time." Gobber said just as the Berserker ship docked beside them. A plank dropped from the ship and onto the docks, and standing on the ship was a Berserker Viking.

"Presenting the high chief of the Berserker tribe," He began "Slayer of Beasts, Cracker of Skulls, the great and fearsome-"

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Gobber cut the Berserker off. Many of the things the Berserker was saying just didn't fit with the peaceful old chief he and Stoick knew well.

"Dagur the Deranged!" The Berserker yelled in an exciting voice before moving aside to reveal his new chief. Hicca eyes went wide when the Berserker stepped away and revealed Dagur. He glanced at Stoick and Gobber before his eyes landed on her.

As Hicca's dark green eyes locked with Dagur's bright green eyes a grin spread across his face and Hicca's mind went blank. Everything just stopped, that's what it felt like to her. She heard her father and Gobber say something, but she didn't hear it. It was like she couldn't hear. She also couldn't move, speak, or even think. The thoughts running through her head suddenly stopped. Her mind was completely blank, except for one question that had remained.

Why? Why had he taken _that_ title?

* * *

**And here comes Dagur! What's he up to? And just what's gonna happen while he's on Berk? Review and find out!**

**I hope you all liked Ruff and Tuff's scene. I really wanted to have more moments where they spend time together because I feel like I focus just a bit too much on Hicca and Tuff, also I wanted Ruff to have more of a role in this because she isn't just Tuff's sister.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, I love hearing what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Let me just start by saying how I am so, so, so, so, so, so, _soooooooooooooooooooooooooo_sorry for how late this is. I'm sorry but I was trying to write this but then I had school, and then there was holidays, and I may have gotten a little to sucked into a game I got. **

**Okay I was playing Sims when I should have been writing this! I'm sorry!  
**

**Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough (Again, sorry.) so here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hicca could only stare at Dagur as he stepped off of his ship and onto the plank. He looked so different. Rather than the headband around his head, similar to the one Astrid wore, that Hicca was used to seeing around Dagur's head, he wore a helmet with horns that reached into the sky and they seemed to make him look taller. The war paint was new too, just like the helmet. There were three strips of dark blue paint over his left eye and there were also three strips of war paint on his uncovered arm.

As Dagur stepped off of his ship and onto the plank, Stoick stepped forward. "Dagur where's your father?" He asked.

"My father has been… retried. He lost his taste for blood. I however, am strarving~!" Dagur said, singing the last part of his sentence. Stoick and Gobber looked at each other with concerned looks as Dagur giggled, yes giggled. Shivers ran down Stoick and Gobber's backs as they eyed each other with worried looks.

Unlike her father and teacher, Hicca smiled as Dagur giggled. That was one thing that hadn't changed. Dagur would chuckle, but when he giggled that meant he was really happy about something. While she had no idea what Dagur was so happy about she was glad that his giggling hadn't changed, though it seemed the rest of him had.

Hicca wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the helmet or the war paint, but something about Dagur seemed…wrong. He didn't seem like himself.

Dagur's giggles faded as his eyes locked on Hicca. "Hicca!" He shouted and shoved past Stoick and Gobber "Good to see you." he said stepping in front of Hicca. She opened her mouth to speak, but Dagur cut her off by picking her up and pulling her into a bone crushing hug that forced her breath right out.  
"Hey Dagur…" Hicca breathed as Dagur crushed her. This was normal, but again something felt different to Hicca. It was hard to tell, but Dagur seemed to be hugging her tighter then he used to. "Dagur… Your crushing me…" Hicca breathed.

"Sorry." He said as he set Hicca back down on the dock. Hicca smiled at Dagur and he smiled down at her. His smile changed his whole face. Whenever he smiled, actually genially smiled, it made his whole face softer and friendlier.

Hicca's smile grew as Dagur's face softened. That was the Dagur she knew, that was her Dagur. As the two friends smiled at each other neither noticed that Gobber and Stoick were still standing there, waiting for Dagur. After a while of waiting Gobber cleared his throat loudly, getting Dagur and Hicca to look back at them.

"So…" The blacksmith said, turning to Stoick for answers.

"We should get on with signing the treaty." Stoick said, keeping his eyes on Dagur.

"What about the tour of Berk Stoick?" Dagur asked, his smile and softness gone, replaced back with his usual smirk.

"Your father never felt the tour was necessary." Stoick said and Dagur's face darkened. His eyes narrowed at Stoick and his eyebrows knitted close together.

"As you can see, I'm not my father, am I?" Dagur said and there was a growl in his voice. Without even realizing it, Hicca stepped back when she heard the growl in Dagur's voice. While Hicca hadn't noticed her own steps, Dagur had and his glare quickly disappeared. "Besides, my men would probably feel better knowing the rumors of Berk were untrue." He said smirking as he looked over Stoick and at his men, who were still standing on the boat.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Stoick asked in a suspicious and demanding voice. He hated rumors, especially when they ruined the reputation of his island and his people.

"People have been saying that Berk has an army of dragons and is training its Vikings to ride them." Dagur said pulling his axe out and stroking his thumb over the blade. Stoick held his face stiffly, trying to remain calm as he look to Hicca for help.

Panic spread through Hicca's body as she stared at Dagur's back. What to do? What to do? Maybe this wouldn't be as bad if Belch and Barf weren't accused of destroying the boots, and Dagur wasn't so… Dagur when it came to dragons.

As Hicca tried to think of an excuse, Gobber suddenly burst out laughing.

"That's the most insane thing I've ever heard!" The blacksmith laughed. Dagur just stared at Gobber while Hicca and Stoick looked at him as he laughed. He wasn't really laughing though. After years of knowing the blacksmith both father and daughter could tell Gobber's real laugh from his fake laugh, and right now he was faking it.

That was his plan, laugh at the rumors and pretend they weren't real. It was a good plan, and Hicca and Stoick quickly caught on board with it.

"Yeah!" Hicca said in agreement with Gobber, forcing herself to smile as she caught on with the plan. Gods she hated doing this already. She never liked lying to Dagur, but this was for the best right now. She had to keep the dragon safe.

"Who in the name of Thor would say something like that?" Stoick asked, also playing along with the plan.

"I don't remember," Dagur said as he put his axe away "But just to be sure I'd like the tour of Berk." he said and Stoick glared at him. The last thing Berk's chief wanted was to put up with the new Berserker chief any longer then he had to. The sooner the treaty got signed, the better.

"Fine," Stoick huffed, knowing it would just be easier to go along with what Dagur wanted right now "Come along." he said and began walking off of the docks.

"Awesome." Dagur smirked and looked to Hicca. She forced herself to smile again as Dagur wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him as they began fallowing Stoick while Gobber walked behind them.

Gobber watched closely as Dagur kept Hicca close to him. She had gotten out of the hold he had on her shoulders, but she still remained by his side. There was nothing different about how Hicca and Dagur were acting, but Dagur seemed much more possessive of Hicca. He always was a possessive friend, but this seemed to be a new level.

"So Hicca…" Dagur placed his arm around Hicca's shoulder again, pulling her close to him as they walked "Is it true about the dragons?" he asked, whispering in a low and soft tone that only Hicca could hear.

"What do you mean?" Hicca asked whispering.

"I mean are there dragons here? And is your father raising an army of them?" Dagur asked. Hicca stared at Dagur, not sure what to say. She wanted to tell him that there were dragons, but they weren't part of an army. She wanted to tell him how much things had changed, and what had happened to change everything on Berk.

"…No. There are no dragons." Hicca lied, mentally punching herself in the gut. He hadn't even been here for an hour and already Hicca was lying to him. She hated it. Lying to anyone else would have been fine, but Dagur wasn't anyone else. He was her friend, her best friend, her brother.

"Okay." Dagur said and smiled at Hicca. She forced herself to smile as guilt spread through her. She lied to him, and he believed her. Gods she hated lying to him. If she didn't know Dagur so well she would break her father's orders and take him to Toothless, but she knew Dagur too well and she knew what he would do if she introduced him to Toothless.

Shivers ran down her back as the image from her dream, where Dagur's hands were covered in blood, flashed in her mind. Hicca shook her head, trying to rid that image from her mind. That wasn't going to happen, Dagur wouldn't hurt Toothless. Hicca tried to ensure herself of that, but doubt quickly filled her heart.

"_You know that's a lie." _Hicca's skin broke out in icy bumps as she suddenly stopped walking. That voice…How? How had she heard it? He couldn't be here.

"Hicca?" Hicca blinked, realizing Dagur was standing right in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed when he had gotten there.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His eyes were filled with worry and his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah. I just thought I heard… someone." She said looking over her shoulder, expecting to see him behind her. Instead of seeing him there was Gobber, who was looking at her with just as much worry as Dagur. She looked back in front of her and she could see her father behind Dagur, who looked just like Dagur and Gobber.

"Hicca…" Stoick said. He knew she was hiding something, just like he had known last night.

"I'm fine dad." Hicca insisted looking at her father. Dagur turned to Stoick, and glared at the older chief. Stoick glared back at Dagur. He didn't like how close Dagur was keeping Hicca. He knew Dagur was possessive of Hicca, and that never set well with Stoick. It always made him nervous and fearful of what the boy's… no, what the young man's intensions were towards Hicca.

It wasn't until then that Stoick realized that Dagur was no longer a boy. He was a young man, and that made Stoick's skin cringed just a little more as Dagur stuck very close to Hicca.

"Let's keep going." Stoick's said turning to his side. Dagur walked forward, expecting Hicca to be by his side, but Stoick cut Hicca off before she could step forward.

"Hicca I would like you to go check on… the assignment I gave you." Stoick said, empathizing on the word assignment. Hicca looked at him, wondering what he was talking about, but she quickly knew what it was.

"Okay…" She said and turned to walk towards the arena. She knew what he was talking about. It was about the dragons and making sure they were all out of the village, which meant she had to talk to her so-called friends. Why now though? Why did she now have to make sure all the dragons were out of the village? Hicca pushed the thoughts away as she walked. Her mind wondered to the voice she had heard after she had spoken to Dagur. Where had it come from? And why had she been the only one who had heard it? She knew the voice; practically everyone in Berk knew that voice. Even people who had only heard it once knew it and would always remember it. It was hard to forget the voice of pure evil.

It was Volisus. It was Volisus' voice that Hicca had heard.

* * *

"I forgot how far the caves are from Berk." Fishlegs said as the group walked back into Berk from the forest. He really didn't know why he was even trying to start a conversation. The group had remained in almost complete silence as they had walked through the forest from the caves.

They had finally finished collecting and taking all the dragons to the caves outside of the village, just in time also. The Berserker horn could be heard from the caves and it got the teenagers heading back to Berk, leaving their dragons behind.

"Yeah," Snotlout groaned in agreement "Man… I hate walking!" he yelled and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Will you quit your whining?" She asked as "I think you've gotten too used to riding on Hookfang." she said while Snotlout just looked away from the blonde.

"Well haven't we all? I mean, we have dragons and we loved using them. Right Tuff?" Ruffnut said, looking to her brother. He was hunched over against the wall of a house, not paying much attention to his friends and sister.

"Whatever…" Tuffnut said, not looking at Ruffnut. She huffed annoyed and crossed her arms over her chest. He had been like this almost all day so far and it was really annoyed Ruffnut. He was so depressing and boring like this.

"Are you gonna be like this all day now?" Ruffnut asked and Tuffnut looked up to shot a glare at her.

"Shut up." He hissed and looked back down at the ground. Suffocating silence fell over the group as the teenagers all looked at one and other, wondering what to do next.

Tuffnut didn't look up at his friends, not even as the silence began to choke him like a rope around his neck. He was angry, though he was trying to bottle it down, which was becoming harder and harder as the silence poked at his anger.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Tuffnut looked up to see who Astrid was talking to, it was Hicca. She looked at him and locked eye contact with him for about three seconds before he looked away. The anger boiled even more, but he had to control it. If his anger was directed at Ruffnut then he would have no problem letting it go and beating her up. She was his sister, and she got to beat him up so he got to beat her up. That was just how things worked between them. But Tuffnut's anger was not directed at Ruffnut, it was directed at Hicca.

"My dad wants to know if you collected all the dragons." Hicca said looking away from Tuffnut and over at Astrid.

"We did, so you can go run back to deranged friend." The blonde said waving her hand like she was dismissing Hicca. She gripped her hands into fists, but took a deep breath as she tried to remain calm. It wasn't Astrid's action at her that made a fire begin to burn within Hicca, but it was that word. That word the Gods just kept throwing in her face.

"He's not deranged." Hicca said feeling venom on her tongue as she used that word. She always hated how people associated it with her friend, but now that he was acting the way he was…

"Yeah, and I'm a fairy princess." Snotlout said interrupting Hicca's thoughts.

"You don't know him." Hicca said trying to defend Dagur.

"We know him well enough to know he's deranged." Snotlout shot back at his cousin.

"Face it Hicca, Dagur is deranged. We've known it for years, and that's why he needs to be put on a leash by his father." Astrid said as the fire of Hicca's anger grew.  
"Too bad he's not around." She said and everyone looked over at her. Silence fell over the group as they all processed what Hicca's words meant.

"…What?" Fishlegs asked. Part of him was praying to the Gods that he had just misheard Hicca.

"Oswald retried. Dagur's the new Berserker chief." Hicca clarified and Fishlegs looked like he was going to soil his pants.

"Berserker Island is doomed." Snotlout said getting over the shock of what Hicca had said.

"You don't-" Hicca began, but was cut off.

"Hicca!" Astrid shouted, cutting Hicca off. "Your friend is evil. He's as mad as Volisus!" She shouted and the fire of anger that had been burning within Hicca since she arrived suddenly died. The fire died as fear took over and filled Hicca's body

"Shut up." Hicca said, feeling her body begin to shake with fear. Her mind imidietly went back to the dream she had and was stuck on the moment when she grabbed Volisus and he suddenly became Dagur.

Dagur was not Volisus. Dagur would never be Volisus.

"_They're right…"_ No. Not again. Go away, just go away! _"Madness runs through your friend's blood."_ The voice said as Hicca's eyes began to water, blurring her vision.

Dagur was not Volisus, he was nothing like Volisus!

"Yeah Dagur is just like Volisus." Snotlout said and something in Hicca snapped.

"Shut up!" Hicca screamed. It was all too much. Snotlout's words had finally pushed her too far. "Dagur is not Volisus, he's not deranged, and you have no right saying that he is just cause he bullied you! If he had bullied me you guys would be his best friend growing up!" She screamed unable to control herself as tears started running down her cheeks and her body shook like crazy. She couldn't hold her words or her tears back anymore.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins stared at Hicca as she glared at them with tears still rolling down her cheeks. She didn't wait for them to say anything else, even when Astrid opened her mouth to say something. Hicca turned her back to her friends and walked away from them.

As Hicca walked away everyone else turned away, Ruffnut continue to stare as her mind processed what Hicca's words meant. As she thought about Hicca's words, she realized something she had never thought off and caused all the anger that Ruffnut had bottled towards Hicca melted away and was replaced with guilt. She had never thought about it, but she should have. She had a sibling, she knew what it was like to love your best friend but not be in love with them. She should have thought about that, but she didn't and instead she helped make things worse.

Tuffnut also processed Hicca's words, but thinking about them only made his chest hurt. Hicca was still defeating him and all of it just made Tuffnut think back to what Hicca had said about her feelings for Dagur. She said she loved him, and Dagur clearly had some feelings for Hicca.

Tuffnut suddenly felt someone grab his arm and pull him away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"Come on," Ruffnut said as they walked away from their friends "We need to talk." she said as he dragged him to their house.

* * *

The door of her back room slammed against the wall of the forge as Hicca stormed into it. She turned, grabbing the door and slamming it closed before locking it.

"Idiots," She hissed, wiping the tears from her face "How can they compare him to Volisus? He's nothing like Volisus." she said sitting down at her desk. She felt more tears sting her eyes as she thought about that dream where Volisus suddenly became Dagur. She couldn't help thinking about it. The idea had been put in her mind long before Astrid said it, but ignoring it was easier until Astrid had said it.

"He's not Volisus, he's not Volisus. Dagur is not Volisus." Hicca repeated to herself as she placed her elbows on her desk and put her head in her hands.

_"He's not me,"_ The familiar eerie chill ran over Hicca's skin when she heard it_ "But he is deranged."_ Volisus's voice whispered in her ear as if he were right beside her. She wanted to look behind her to prove to herself that he wasn't there, but she couldn't. Fear had paralyzed her whole body, making her unable to make it move.

"No, he's not." Hicca defended. She knew Dagur and she knew he was a good. He was a little crazy, but everyone was crazy in their own ways. Dagur's ways were just a little... eccentric.

_"Yes he is,"_ Volisus's voice whispered. His words felt like they were digging into her skin. _"He's deranged and he knows it."_ Hicca shook her head, trying to control herself as her body shook.

"No, no, no…" She repeated as her voice started to shake to match how her body shook.

_"And he loves it."_ Volisus whispered and Hicca shot up out of her seat.

"Shut up!" She yelled turning, completely expecting to see Volisus standing right behind her, but there was nobody. She was all alone in the room. Hicca took a deep breath and held it as she picked her stool that had been knocked over when she stood up. She sat back down and let out a shaky breath which turned into a sob as new tears rolled down her face. As she let her sobs fill the room she looked up at the ceiling of the forge. "Gods what happening to me?" She asked sobbing before hunching over and putting her face in her hands.

* * *

"Why the hell did you have to drag me all the way home just to talk?" Tuffnut asked as Ruffnut pulled him into their house. Their parents were gone which gave the twins to have a private conversation without going into their room.

"I've been thinking…" Ruffnut began as she sat down at the table.

"Oh Thor, we're in trouble." Tuffnut joked as he sat down at the table across from his sister. Ruffnut shot him an annoyed look while Tuffnut smirked, but was a little happy that he was still himself even when he had been acting like a depressing mess all day.

"I've been thinking about what you told me last night, after you and Hicca had that fight." Ruffnut said and Tuffnut's smirk dropped.

"What about it?" He asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hicca said she loved Dagur, right?" Ruffnut said and Tuffnut nodded as the memory came back to him. Hearing Hicca say those words made it feel like there was a deep cut on his body, and remembering it every time was like pouring salt into the cut. "Did you ever think she did love Dagur, but she wasn't in love with him?" she asked him and Tuffnut looked confused.

"What's the difference?" He asked confused and Ruffnut sighed.

"I think Hicca loves Dagur in the way I love you. She loves him like family, like a brother." She explained. Tuffnut looked at his sister with an opened mouth, looking like he was about to say something, but then he closed his mouth as he looked away from her. He scowled as Ruffnut just watched her brother think about what she had said. It was a few moments of silence and thinking before Tuffnut turned to look at his sister.

"And how the hell did you get that idea?" He asked. The idea seemed to make sense, but what did Ruffnut see that he didn't.

"She defends him, no matter what. I'd do the same thing if someone was saying bad things about you," Ruffnut said. It had taken her a while to see it, but know that she had she could understand Hicca's relationship with Dagur much better now. "That's what family does for one and other. Blood or no blood, Hicca considers Dagur her family and she loves him like a brother." She said as Tuffnut listened to what she said. When she finished Tuffnut stared at her before his face fill with anger.

"Someone punch me," He growled just before Ruffnut reach over the table and punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall out of his chair. "Ow! I didn't really mean punch me!" He yelled getting up off the ground.

"Then why'd you say it?" Ruffnut asked grinning.

"Cause I felt like I should be punched." Tuffnut huffed as he turned and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ruffnut asked as Tuffnut opened the door.

"I gotta find Hicca." He said before walking out of the house. As her brother left Ruffnut smiled, knowing things were going to get better.

* * *

**THE FEELS! ALL THE FEELS!**

**Now you guys see why this took so long, also I got sucked into the Sims.**

**Again, I'm sorry for how long this took and thank you for waiting patiently for this. Please review and have a happy New Year!**


End file.
